Tangled: I Want You To Stay
by MissCarolineForbes
Summary: A Sort-Of Modern Day Rapunzel: Caroline Forbes leaves Mystic Falls with Klaus, but he then locks her away. Stefan, who is still trying to subdue the Ripper inside, comes to her rescue. But bringing Caroline home isn't such an easy task. Takes place during Season 3, and on through 4. Little bit of Klaroline, and mentions of Stelena, but story is Steroline! Rated M for language, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Tangled: I Want You To Stay**

**Chapter One**

It's funny that my name, _Caroline_, means 'free man'. I've been thinking about that a lot lately...being locked away like this gives you time to think about things like that. Obviously right now, I am in no way, shape, or form a free man, but I don't intend on staying in this position forever. I just...haven't figured out what my next move is yet, and until I do this is the safest place for me to be.

Wow. Did I really just admit to myself that I feel safe in a place I was brought to by _Klaus_? I must truly be going stir-crazy. But, no, that isn't the case. Well, it may very well be the case _presently_, but at the time that I was placed under Klaus' lock-and-key I was perfectly sane and I came willingly. Although...looking back on it, I wonder if I just took the wrong opportunity as it presented itself in the right place and time.

I wasn't happy in Mystic Falls, for a whole host of reasons. Just to name a few...I was recently turned into a vampire by Damon and Stefan's bitch of an ex-girlfriend, Katherine. Because I was turned into a vampire, three of the most important people in my life see me as dead. Matt broke up with me because he couldn't handle it, Bonnie still isn't speaking to me, and I don't know what my mom thinks...Not to mention, Elena was almost killed during a sacrifice Klaus performed to unleash his werewolf gene and finally become a hybrid after a thousand years of searching. He killed Elena's Aunt Jenna, and almost used Tyler and me for his sacrifice. We thought Klaus would be gone after that, but he stuck around and wreaked more havoc. He kidnapped Bonnie, and he forced her into discovering that Elena's blood is key to creating more hybrids. Klaus turned Tyler into a hybrid, and now he's sired to Klaus, which basically makes him his slave. He has to do everything Klaus orders, including biting me, a friend since kindergarten, in order for Klaus to threaten Elena. In return for some of _her _blood to create more hybrids, he gave me some of his blood, which is the only cure for a werewolf bite. After he cured me, that's when he asked me to leave Mystic Falls with him.

Why did I say yes? After all of the things that he did...all the death and destruction he brought to my friends and my town...how could I turn my back on them and take off with the enemy? I try and tell myself he compelled me, but I know it's not true. He compelled me not to leave here, sure, but he didn't compel me into going with him. That was my stupid decision. Now I'm stuck, like a fly trapped in a spider's web.

There is no escape.

It's been two months already. No one has come looking for me, and no one will, as Klaus is so pleased to tease. No one cares enough about Caroline Forbes to come looking for her. Caroline Forbes is dead. To those who know that isn't true, she's a traitor, wasn't worth having around in the first place, always the second choice...The list goes on and on.

The one person I would have hoped might come after me was Stefan, but I know better than to think he'd have any interest in saving me again. Even if Klaus didn't push him to go back to his ripper ways and compel him to flip the switch into full-blown Ripper, he wouldn't. I ruined that, like I ruin everything.

Caroline should mean 'un-lucky', or 'trouble magnet', or 'makes bad decisions'. Any of those describe me better than 'free man', and quite frankly, I'd like to blame my mom for this. I guess I can't, though, and it wouldn't matter; it's not like she's here for me to play the blame game anyway. That's the worst part! I'm not made to be _alone! _I'm a very social person, and having so much alone time is really bad for my obsessive/slightly-neurotic tendencies. Oh, that's another thing Caroline could mean: 'slightly neurotic'.

The only company I've had in the last two months, and it hasn't been as frequently lately, is Klaus. At first, I was furious with him; he lied to me! He promised to take me to all these places and show me the world and forget about Mystic Falls, both _him_ and me. It wasn't all for selfish reasons, which I'm sure no one back home thought of. I hoped I could distract Klaus all the way to Europe and away from Elena, and he'd leave her alone. He wasn't finished making his army of hybrids, preparing for Klaus only knows what kind of madness. I can't even imagine. So, because he wasn't ready to stray too far from Elena and Mystic Falls, he brought me here and my plan to keep Elena safe was blown. After I realized yelling and acting violent wasn't going to work, since he's way stronger than me - _Duh, he's like a billion years old!_ - and way scarier, I settled on giving him the silent treatment.

He wants to turn me against my friends? Fine, but that doesn't mean I have to like him for it. He wants to lock me up in some dirty, gross motel? Okay, but again, I don't like it! He might be able to keep me here, but I don't have to talk to him. At least, I tried not to talk to him, at first.

But then things got weird...Klaus started bringing me things, like, _presents._ I mean, seriously? He tricks me into driving down to Georgia, locks me up in this dumpy motel no one would _ever_ think to look for me, and compels me not to leave until I'm 'emotionally prepared to travel the world with someone as dangerous as him'. I really should have kept my mouth shut when I mentioned that I _wasn't_ emotionally prepared to travel the world with someone as dangerous as him yet; hence, he compelled me by using my own words against me. Anyways, yeah, I'm stuck here, and he's bringing me large assortments of chocolates, all my favorite bathing necessities, and even the most luxurious silk sheets I've ever touched in my life. He keeps the fridge stocked with blood bags, bought me a growing collection of DVD's and TV series to occupy my time, and just last week he brought a 5-CD stereo system and the CD's from my car. He's made this place semi-comfortable for me to live in, which surprises me because it implies he cares what I think about him, and wants me to change my opinion.

There is something seriously wrong with this picture. I do realize that. I'm not completely over-looking the fact that a one-thousand year old hybrid is basically trying to win my affections. I don't know why he's trying to win my affections, though. He says he 'fancies' me. I don't understand. I'm ashamed to admit that I'm sort of starting to see another side to Klaus, one I'm not terrified of, and might actually be worth knowing. He's not a complete monster like I thought he was. He has good in him. He has this broken piece inside of him that I want to help fix.

_**No!**__ Oh my God, what am I thinking?! _I can't possibly be falling for Klaus. I can't actually be stupid enough to believe his act is legit. He has to be manipulating this situation somehow. This must be benefitting him in some way. But I can't figure it out.

It's been five days since Klaus last visited me. I'm starting to get worried, and that sickens me. I'm _worried_ about Klaus. I'm lonely, though. I can't help but miss the only face I'm accustomed to seeing these days. The most he's been away before was three days, but usually he visits every other night...I wonder what he's doing. I wonder if he's killing people, if he's hurting my friends. I don't obsess over it like I used to though. They left me on my own, and so they can handle themselves. They don't need me. But I _need _Klaus to come back. I can't spend forever here alone if he doesn't return and his compulsion is never released. I'll run out of blood bags. I'll desiccate...

There is a knock at the door. I didn't hear the footsteps approach, so I'm almost certain it's Klaus. Even so, the moment doubt creeps into my mind, I hear his voice, "Caroline, love, open up."

Relief washes over me. I throw open the door and surprise myself by greeting Klaus with a big smile. "You're back," I state, and, using quite a bit of self-control, I don't demand answers to the millions of questions buzzing around in my head. I remain still, staring at him steadily, knowing what's to come next.

He's going to test the compulsion, see if I'm ready to leave with him yet. It's what he does at the beginning of every one of his visits. Klaus quirks his lips in amusement at my enthusiastic reaction to his arrival, "Happy to see me, love? I knew you'd come around. So...does that mean you're ready to go?"

He stays just outside the doorway and holds his hand out to me, daring me to take it. I slowly move forward, but then I hesitate. I start to have second-thoughts, and I really take notice of his appearance. There's blood on his collar. He smells faintly of perfume, and not the cheap kind. He killed someone tonight. And suddenly his smirk is not sexy and alluring, but sinister. What does he have planned for me? Even though I know it won't work, I step forward and try to place my hand in his, but I'm stopped by the invisible barrier of the compulsion.

Klaus sighs, his annoyance with me written clearly on his face. "Guess not." He brushes past me into the room and orders me to "Shut the door."

I slam it loudly. I hate it when he's bossy. I decide I don't care anymore if he doesn't like when I ask him questions. I'm asking.

"Where have you been? You were gone five days; a week! I've been here, alone, for a week. What are you planning, Klaus? I know you're up to something. What do you need me for?"

Klaus sucks his tongue against his teeth, scoffing in disbelief. "Caroline, how many times do I have to tell you? I have no plans to harm you in any way. I..._care_...for you. I wouldn't hurt you. Honestly love, if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead by now."

"Unless," I argue, "you're planning on using me for something..." I narrow my eyes at him, "And if you're not, then tell me what's going on. Something kept you from me for five whole days. Don't tell me it was nothing."

Klaus pours himself a glass of amber-colored liquor and slumps down on the bed with a long, exhausted sigh. He takes a languid drink from his glass before placing it on the bed-side table and settling his blue eyes on me. "Come, sit down, Caroline." Silently, I obey, even though I have to fight the urge to resist him. I want to know what happened that kept him away, but I'm scared to be in such close proximity with him, especially considering what happened last time…Seeming to read my thoughts, Klaus soothes, "Relax, love, I can't stay long. I have business to take care of, but I had to stop by and check in on you, make sure you're not getting into any trouble. You're not, I see, so that is good news."

All I heard was, 'blah, blah, blah, I'm leaving you alone again, blah, blah, blah'. Before I know what I'm doing, I've already grabbed Klaus' hand and stupidly begged, "What? You're leaving again? No! How long? Please, don't. I don't want to be alone anymore. I can't stay here like this; it's driving me crazy! I haven't been outside in _months_, Klaus. I don't know what's going on out there. I don't know if my friends are okay, or if my mom has been looking for me; I know nothing! Please…please, Klaus, don't leave me again."

Chuckling, Klaus puts his free hand over mine and squeezes gently, "Careful, love, you're starting to sound like you care, and we wouldn't want that, would we?" He quirks an eyebrow at me, but I can see something glinting deep in those blue eyes that tells me he'd like nothing more than for me to care for him. "I can assure you, Caroline, your mom is fine, and so are your so-called _friends_."

"Then why do you have to leave?" I wonder, my voice much less abrasive than it was previously. "What's going on? You can tell me, Klaus. You have to, or else how am I supposed to trust you? I want to be able to leave here…don't you want me to be able to leave here with you soon?" I surprise myself with how easy it is to formulate a believable lie to Klaus these days. Almost too easy…

"And where will we go?" Klaus asks, yet again avoiding my questions.

"Well, since I've never been _anywhere_," I remind him, "I'll let you decide where to take me. I want to go somewhere warm and sunny, where the ocean is nearby, and everyone relaxes all day in the sun and then dances all night under the stars…"

Klaus suddenly grabs my shoulders, holding me firmly in place as he studies my face. I think he's trying to figure out if I'm telling him the truth. He searches my facial expression for any sign of betrayal. I must pass inspection, because a moment later, he drops his hands to his sides and spills the beans on everything that's been going on in Mystic Falls. "It isn't me who's planning something, Caroline…it's your _friends_." He spits the word out of his mouth like it was poison. "First, your stupid werewolf boyfriend takes off _without my permission_," Klaus is fuming at this, "and now the Doppelganger and the Gilbert boy have gone and stolen a few very important items of mine, with your Bennett Witch."

I frown in confusion, asking for clarification. "Wait, what? Tyler left Mystic Falls?" I don't even bother correcting Klaus that he's not my boyfriend, because he'll still refer to him as my 'werewolf boyfriend' anyways. "What did Elena, Jeremy, and Bonnie take from you?"

"Yes, he left Mystic Falls," Klaus confirms, "And he took all my hybrids with him." He smirks evilly, "Well, almost all…" His evil smirk doubles in size, and I'm almost too scared to ask what is so amusing, but I do anyways. "Well, Caroline, I had to do something to even the score."

"Even the score?" I repeat questioningly, holding in a breath without even noticing I'm doing so.

"Yes. Even the score. Lockwood took off with my hybrids, so now I need to make more. I'll make better ones this time. Then I'll find Lockwood, and," He glances at me before re-wording his thoughts, "take care of him, and the rest of those traitors. But first, like I said, I need more hybrids. One stayed behind, and I used him to help me acquire a temporary partner in crime. He's none too happy about it, but he's agreed to do my bidding since he's in my debt."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, growing impatient with his half-explanations and secrets.

Klaus admits that he ordered his hybrid to attack Damon, which brought Stefan to his doorstep, begging for some of the cure to save his brother. Stefan, who has been struggling with keeping his Ripper under control the past few months, since the confrontation at the high school that left him without humanity, gave himself over to Klaus to save Damon. Klaus is such a sadistic ass; he knew that Stefan would do Klaus' bidding to save Damon. Klaus knows that the Salvatore brothers would die for each other. And now he's got Stefan back under his thumb, just when he was starting to get better again. Stefan the Ripper has been re-released into the wild.

"Why?" I demand quietly, my voice barely above a whisper. "Why can't you just leave them alone? Why Stefan?"

"Why not?" Klaus shrugs, "Stefan and I were friends once. We had fun together. He was a good partner in crimes. I'd like to re-live those moments." Another shrug, and Klaus adds, "Besides, he made me a deal. His brother lives, and he helps me. Otherwise, Damon would be dead right now, and Elena would be drained of blood, and also, _dead_."

I shake my head at him, wrinkling up my nose in disgust at how easily he could write off the lives of other people. He's a complete sociopath. He has no comprehension of human life, of family, of love. He is a monster, through and through, and I was an idiot to think otherwise.

"Caroline," Klaus gently brushes my cheek with the tips of his fingers, "Love, you don't understand what they took from me. It is imperative that I get back my belongings, before something terrible happens. If they succeed in what they're trying to do…there is no hope for the vampire race."

"What do you mean? What are you going to do?"

His words scare me. No hope for the vampire race? What does he have possession of that could wipe out the entire vampire race? I don't want to die, that much Klaus knows. I told him so the night he cured me of Tyler's bite, and whisked me away from Mystic Falls and all its painful memories. I want to live, and I chose to trust him based off the fact that I knew he could ensure that I remain alive. What are Bonnie and Elena planning? Do they know they are pursuing something that could kill all vampires? I could see Bonnie doing something like that, and thinking she was doing the right thing, because witches believe vampires are unnatural and upset the balance of nature. But Elena? Elena could never do something that she knew would get Stefan and Damon killed, even if she doesn't know which of them she loves more; Elena loves both Salvatore brothers enough to lay her life on the line to protect them. Elena is a friggin' martyr.

In conclusion to my thoughts, I tell Klaus, "There must be some mistake. Elena would never…"

"Caroline," Klaus cuts me off sternly, "I will get back what belongs to me."

I blink once and then nod my head.

"I want to come with you," I blurt out.

Klaus' eyebrows shoot up. He looks me over suspiciously. "You do?"

I nod, "Yes. Please. I can help you. I-I can help you and Stefan find the werewolves…I want to help." More like, 'I don't want to be left here all alone again. Let me out! I need to be free! I need to breathe fresh air and see people!'

"You've manipulated me before, Caroline," Klaus reminds, "Don't think it will be so easy to do again. It was _your _choice to wait until you were ready, and so you will stay here until you are ready to leave with me."

"I'm not trying to manipulate you," I deny, "I know that if I try and trick you again you'll kill me. Why would I risk that? I don't want to die, Klaus, you know that." He turns his head to stare at me. "I want to help you…because I believe there is a part of you that is still human."

Klaus is clearly surprised when he asks, "How could you possibly think that?"

"Because I've seen it." I take a shaky breath. "Because I've caught myself wishing that I could forget all the horrible things you've done." I almost slap my hand over my mouth in horror for saying that out loud. I shouldn't have said that. But I don't stop. "You…care about me, I can see that now. And if you really do care, then, I know there is hope for you. You can be saved. And I want that for you. I want to help you."

I don't know what is real and what is a lie anymore. I don't know if the words I am speaking are truths or if I'm suffering from Stockholm syndrome. Has my mind tricked itself into believing I'm safe with Klaus simply because it's forgotten what actually being safe is? Or am I really safe with Klaus? Am I really safe anywhere?

I am so lost in my own thoughts; I completely miss the look of awe and wonder that passes over Klaus' face upon my admission. He brings me back to the here and now when he swoops in and closes the distance between us. His eyes are focused so intently on mine, I'm sure he's going to compel me in some way, but he surprises me. Instead of compelling me, he kisses me. His lips feel soft and warm, and this time, I allow my eyes to flutter closed and I don't resist the urge to put my arms around him. The first time Klaus kissed me, it was to prove his strength, and it was harsh and cold and unfeeling. I slapped him away then, but right now, I'm pulling him closer. I kiss him with everything I've got because this is my chance to prove that I'm trying. I'm trying to accept him for what he is, and he should trust me enough to let me go. When Klaus releases my mouth, he searches my face for a reaction, more likely than not hoping that he won't find any traces of disgust on my features. He must be satisfied by what he sees, because he sits back and stares at me with a smirk.

"Sweet Caroline," He murmurs, "What are you doing to me?" I don't answer his rhetorical question. Instead, I wait. He abruptly stands up, gesturing, "Come then, love, let's see if you truly want to help me. If you _truly _want to help me, then your compulsion should be broken. You should be able to leave." He walks over to the off-white door of my motel room and throws it open. "Prove to me, love, that you mean what you say. Step outside."

Is that true? Will I really be able to break his compulsion by wanting to help? Because I do, I really do want to help Klaus stop Bonnie and Elena from making a terrible mistake. I do want to help ensure the safety of the vampire race, because that is what I am; _a vampire! _I do believe Klaus has humanity inside him, even if it is buried so deep inside him it rarely ever shows. I have hope that he will change. He can change. Everyone can change. But is it enough? Can I really leave?

I suck in a breath as I walk to the edge of my temporary prison. I try and keep to the front of my mind all the good thoughts I have of Klaus, like how he's kept his promise not to hurt any of my friends since I've been gone, and how he kissed me so gently just now. Maybe love is all he needs to heal him? Maybe I really can be the one who saves him…I smile at Klaus reassuringly before closing my eyes and stepping forward, bracing myself to feel the cool, night air on my face.

But I can't cross. I'm still stuck. The compulsion is not broken.

I open my eyes and blink at Klaus in confusion. Immediately, I am scared he's going to hurt me. He's going to think I lied. "I mean what I said, Klaus. I really do want to help you. I do want to leave here with you." I grab his shirt, clinging to him frantically, "Please, don't leave me. I know you don't believe me, but I-I do see you differently now. I don't think I'm as scared of you as I was…but it's still…it's just-"

"It's too soon." Klaus concludes. "You're not ready. So then you stay."

"No!" I yell, a hopeless feeling washing over me. "No, don't leave me again!"

"Caroline, love, calm down," Klaus suggests gently, rolling his eyes at my girlish behavior. I don't care if he's annoyed with me, though. I'm annoyed with him. He could release me from his compulsion and take me with him if he wanted to, but he insists on playing this ridiculous game. He insists on pushing me and pushing me to my breaking point, and right now, I'm at the edge. "I'm not going away forever. I'll be gone about a week, but then I'll be back, and I won't have to go for so long again."

"_A week?!_" I nearly shriek, tears pricking my eyes at the thought of spending another week alone in this desolate room. I try and think of anything I can to keep him just a little longer, or convince him to take me with him. "But…I…I don't have enough blood. I'm running out, and you didn't even bring anything for me. How can you leave me like this?"

At that, Klaus pulls his cell phone from his jeans pocket and starts typing something on the keypad. Without looking up, he tells me, "I'm not stupid, Caroline. I wouldn't leave you without blood for a week. I brought you some supplies." He motions towards the open doorway, like a cooler of blood bags is going to walk its way inside any moment now.

Suddenly, a gust of wind rushes in and a blur of black appears just outside the doorway. I gasp as my eyes drink in the familiar sight of the vampire before me. He's holding a cooler that I'm going to take a wild guess and assume contains blood bags, and looks almost the same as he always did. He's wearing jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt, his hair the same shade of brown it's always been, and his eyes a deep green. But…there's something different about my friend and mentor…something that makes me take a step backward, away from him, rather than forward and into his arms.

"Stefan!" I breathe out his name in a soft gasp, a range of emotions overwhelming me: shock, worry, hope, and fear. When Klaus said he obtained Stefan's help on this mission to create more hybrids, I didn't realize he meant Stefan was _here_!

Stefan shifts his eyes in my direction, but only for a moment. Not even a flash of recognition crosses his face before his eyes return to Klaus. His face is stuck on that 'serious vampire face' look that he has, that I used to make fun of him for. And it'd be funny right now if it weren't for the fact that the look is directed at me. He's not the same Stefan I left behind in Mystic Falls two months ago. He's not the vampire who saved me and promised to look after me, who taught me to hold on to my humanity and not go flying off the handle at the first drop of blood. He's not the vampire who has become one of my best friends this past year. This is Ripper Stefan. This is the Stefan that doesn't care about anything but the hunt and blood. This is the Stefan I should be afraid of.

"Where do you want this?" Stefan asks Klaus, gesturing to the cooler in his arms.

"There," Klaus points a lazy finger in the direction of the mini-fridge at the back of the room, and Stefan steps inside to drop off the cooler.

I watch Stefan move silently, still in shock over the sight of him, and how cold his reaction towards me is. I glance at Klaus, who is watching me with a semi-amused smirk on his ruby red lips, and I recall how he kissed me just minutes before. Stefan drops the cooler to the floor and turns to leave the motel room, but Klaus puts an arm up, blocking off the doorway.

"Uh, Stefan," Klaus says casually.

"Yes, Klaus," Stefan mimics Klaus with a roll of his eyes, the sarcasm in his voice sounding foreign coming from his lips.

"I changed my mind about something…" Klaus tells the other man slowly, tipping his head from left to right as though contemplating his decision. Then, he snaps his eyes to Stefan and orders, "I need you to stay here while I consult my witch. You are not to leave this room. Understand?"

I see Stefan's shoulders stiffen and a frown appears on his brow, but then he nods robotically, "Yes."

I can't believe Klaus just compelled Stefan to stay here. What does he plan on doing? Trick all of us to this disgusting motel room and then compel us to stay here forever? What is the point? Why did he drag Stefan out here if he didn't even need his help?

Unable to keep my mouth shut any longer, _surprise, surprise_, I open it and give Klaus a piece of my mind. "What do you think you're doing? You can't just go around compelling people to do what you want them to! You have to let them make their own decisions. Why do you think I'll ever be able to trust you enough to choose you freely if you keep doing this? Let Stefan go, Klaus. You don't _need _him!"

Klaus sighs impatiently, "Stefan and I had a deal, Caroline, and I intend on making him keep his part in that deal. Besides, I'll only be gone a few hours. I need to consult my witch, and I don't trust that Salvatore here won't use what he hears against me." Klaus sends a warning glare in Stefan's direction, which is returned with a blank stare. "Keep Caroline company, won't you, Stefan? She's been awfully lonely."

I scoff at Klaus, angry at myself for giving in to his kiss. I should never have complimented him, or told him that I saw humanity in him. I should have known he'd only try and prove me wrong after. To him, love is a weakness. He told me that. Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and I pretty much pointed out that his feelings for me are a weakness. What if he kills me now? It seems the most logical thing for him to do would be to kill me. Why would he let his one weakness live? Unless he really does love me, and he loves me too much to live without me…

"Klaus," I call his name as he leaves the room, "Please, don't-"

"Goodbye, Caroline," Klaus cuts me off, flashing away at vampire speed and disappearing from sight.

I growl loudly in frustration and slam the motel door shut. I kick it once for good measure. He came and now he's gone again. I'm still stuck in this stupid, gross, ugly, unbearably awful room! And now Stefan is here, only for a few hours, and I don't know how to feel about the icy glare being sent my way. Ripper Stefan is clearly not too happy about being trapped in a room with _me_ at the moment, but I can't do anything about it. And honestly, I don't know if I'm too happy to see him, either. Not after the way our last encounter went down. To be fair, it was my fault it went down so badly, but…well, no way to take it back now.

But, I could try. "Stefan..." I begin, hoping to apologize for my behavior the day of my disappearance, amongst other things.

"Caroline, _don't_."

So much for that. I guess he doesn't want to hear my apology. But at least I know he does remember who I am, and he obviously remembers what I did.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**This is my first time posting a story on here, so please be nice;) I'm doing this for a Creative Writing class I'm taking this year. I'd really appreciate any and all feedback, because I am doing this to improve my writing and I need to know how I'm doing. **

**Also, just a side-note, I realize some of the facts and timeline have been changed, but that is to fit the story. This takes place during Season 3. **

**Please Review!(:**

**-MissCarolineForbes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tangled: I Want You To Stay**

**Chapter Two**

"Stefan..."

My voice cuts through the awkward silence that has quickly settled in the small motel room, but is immediately quieted by Stefan's gruff response.

"Caroline, _don't._"

I sigh audibly, annoyed with the stubborn vampire who has chosen to take a seat in one of the two arm chairs at the tiny wooden dining table and _ignore me _rather than let me explain myself. I would like to point out to Stefan that he's behaving entire too childish for a nearly one-hundred and fifty year old vampire, but since I'm currently stomping over to the mini-fridge to grab a blood bag, I'm in no position to judge. After obtaining a bag of my favorite blood, B-positive, I perch on the edge of the bed and turn on the television. While popping off the top of the blood bag with my teeth, I search for something to watch, effectively joining Stefan's stupid Game of Silence. I deliberately choose a show I recall Stefan telling me he hated one time, and I nearly smile when I see it will be on for the next three hours.

**.**

_"Caroline, do we have to watch this?"_

_I blink a few times, my eyes dry from staring so long and not really seeing, and focus on Stefan when I notice he's talking to me. I'm having a hard time staying awake at this late hour, despite being told by Stefan again and again that as a new vampire I don't need as much sleep as I used to. I guess it's just habit, because every night when it reaches midnight, my eyes start to droop. _

_"I didn't realize you were even watching," I comment, motioning towards his open school notebook on the table, "I thought you were doing homework."_

_"I'm finished," Stefan shrugs._

_I settle my eyes on the TV screen again, wondering what could be on that is annoying Stefan enough for him to request I change it. He doesn't ever protest to the shows I watch. He actually watched America's Next Top Model with me a few times. Okay...I guess since he's a guy that's not really a good example. I mean, there are sexy ladies strutting their stuff, so what could he really have to complain about? Well, he also sat through most of The Notebook with Elena and I, so that has to count for something. _

_"What's wrong with this?" I ask Stefan as I point to the TV, a curious smile on my lips. _

_"It's...stupid."_

_I raise an eyebrow and repeat, "Stupid?" I blink rapidly a few times, unable to comprehend what he just said. "First of all," I say, once I've gathered my thoughts, "that's not even a real answer. Second, this show happens to be _hilarious! _You, my friend, have no sense of humor."_

_"I do too have a sense of humor," Stefan protests, "But this is crap. This is, what, Season 7, and he still hasn't met the 'Mother'? Why name a show something and never actually do it? The whole show is ridiculous. The main guy is an idiot. And he's supposed to be telling these stories to his kids? Most of them are crazy sex-capades that don't even involve the kids' mom. Why would a man want to share every sexual experience he's ever had with his teenage son and daughter?"_

_"Hold up, wait a minute..." I cut in, resisting the urge to add 'put a little _BOOM _in it', because the cheerleader in me just can't seem to understand that isn't something to go blurting around off the football field. Anyways, what was I doing? Oh, right, "Stefan, did you just say 'crazy sex-capades'?" I watch Stefan's face freeze, bracing himself for the inevitable...Me laughing in his face. "No way...you really must hate this show. Well, while I completely disagree with you, Mister Salvatore, I'll be a good hostess and accomodate my guest." I hand over the remote for the television and suggest, "You choose something."_

_Stefan smiles and takes the controller, pressing the Guide to browse for a different show. I readjust my position on the couch, curling my feet up beneath me and grabbing a pillow to rest my head on. I shove it between Stefan and I and cuddle closer to him. He raises an eyebrow at me, but doesn't complain, so I press the pillow against his arm and lay down on it, sighing in contentment. I almost tell him that his arm would probably make an even better pillow by itself, but that would be so innapropriate. I bite my tongue, and simply remind myself that Stefan is my friend and Elena's boyfriend. I can sometimes get distracted by those bulging arm muscles but I'd never come between them._

**.**

One blood bag, two Hot Pockets, and three hours of silence later...I realize I'm not going to be winning this Game of Silence. Stefan knows me too well. He knows I can't handle being given the silent treatment! He knows what his silence must be doing to my mind, and how hard I'm trying to pretend I'm watching this stupid show when I'm really just staring and thinking. Stefan always said I was a loud thinker. I can't help it. My self-control is wavering, my body practically twitching as I try and hold back from screaming out loud, '_Guess what?! You kissed me back, so stop acting like this whole awkward mess is all _MY _fault!_' But I don't say that. I can't say that. I want to hide my face in my hands for even thinking it.

"Just say it."

My eyes snap over to Stefan in shock.

"Excuse me?" I ask, a small frown forming on my forehead.

"You're obviously about to explode or something if you don't speak, so just say it." Stefan elaborates, his tone indifferent, like he doesn't care what I have to say anyways.

For a moment, I'm tempted to huff and cross my arms and return my eyes to the television simply to push his buttons. I decide against it. He's given me permission to talk; I should definitely be taking him up on his offer.

Finally, I say what I've been wanting to tell him for two months now, "I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. I was a mess-" _Still am, for the record. _-"and I wanted to get away. I know Klaus wasn't the wisest or safest choice, but he offered me an out."

"Look where that got you," Stefan points out with a roll of his eyes, and I know he at least agrees that what I did wasn't smart.

I glare at him, adding the second part of the reason I accepted Klaus' ticket out of Mystic Falls, "I also hoped it would keep him away from Elena, Stefan. I didn't realize he'd bring me to some cheap motel and compel me to stay here until I trust him enough to travel the world with him." I fear the pout on my lips must give away how disappointed I am my plan didn't work in my favor.

Stefan stares at me and he looks like the old Stefan I miss so badly at this moment. I almost think he's going to smile and reassure me we'll figure out a way to get me out of this mess, before the situation with Klaus gets even stickier. He doesn't, though. He mutters, "That was stupid. Do all of you girls have a martyr complex?"

I frown at his comment, and then suddenly I realize that since he's broken his silent treatment, I should use this moment to ask him to tell me everything that's been going on in Mystic Falls since I've been gone. Klaus said he'd only be gone a few hours, and it's already been over three...

"How is Elena?" I ask, since he brought up the martyr thing, and we both know Elena is usually the one willing to lay down her life for her family and friends. "What did her and Bonnie do? What did they take from Klaus? And why did Tyler leave? Do you know what he's planning? Is he trying to break the sire bond? Is it possible?"

When I pause to take a breath, Stefan teases drily, "I almost forgot how much you talk. God this is going to be a long night."

Instead of taking offense, I cock my head to the side and grin, pointing out, "Why Stefan, did you just make a joke at my expense?"

"Maybe," Stefan smirks. It might be a Damon-thing, but it is a form of smiling, so it's a start. Right? He can't be all gone if he can still smile.

"We're going to kill him, Caroline." Stefan doesn't say it, but it's obvious he means Klaus.

"Is it a good idea to be planning something like that when you're under his compulsion?" I wonder, worrying for Stefan's safety first. My mind is also worrying about other things, like what that means for me, and why Stefan is choosing to tell me this now.

"I'm on vervain," Stefan admits.

"What? How?" I remember how badly it burns to the touch, and I can't imagine how Stefan could possibly drink any of that vampire poison.

Stefan shrugs off my questions. I ask one more. "When?" I want to know if he was on vervain the night Klaus ordered Stefan to turn off his humanity and made him attack Elena. He nearly killed her.

"About a month now," Stefan answers.

He wasn't, then. I knew it. There's no way he'd have been able to attack Elena if he was only pretending to go along with Klaus' compulsion. Stefan is the Ripper.

"Stefan..." I was going to bring up our little incident the night I left town again, but at the warning glare from Stefan, I switch my train of thought, "You should know...Klaus told me that whatever Elena and Bonnie took from him has the ability to wipe out the entire vampire race. I don't know what it is, but if they're not careful, they're not just going to kill Klaus; they're going to kill all of us."

Stefan clenches his jaw, his hands forming a fist out of pure frustration, I'm sure. I can't blame him for getting upset by the news. I don't know what made my Mystic Falls friends think they were close to killing Klaus, but it has to be infuriating to be told there's a hitch in the plan. I wish I knew what it is they were planning. I wish I could help, but what can I do from trapped inside this room? I can't do anything.

"Great." Stefan sighs, his words clipped, "Klaus took my cell. I can't get it back until the week is up." He runs his fingers through his hair before catching sight of the motel phone on the bed-side table. "Is that working?"

"Only for calls to the front desk." I regretfully inform him. "Klaus made sure I couldn't make any outside calls." Bastard took my cell phone too. There's no way to call Bonnie and Elena now to warn them to be careful.

After a very long pause, Stefan abruptly stands up, deciding, "Well, there's gotta be a pay phone nearby. I'm going to make a call."

"What?" I jump up from my seat on the bed as well. "You can't leave, Stefan. Klaus could come back. He'll know you tricked him. He'll be furious. He'll kill you."

"I don't care what he does to me, Caroline," Stefan replies nonchallantly. "I'll only be gone a few minutes. He won't know." Stefan narrows his eyes at me as he adds, "Unless you tell him."

"I'm not going to rat you out, Stefan," I say indignantly, "But unlike you, I'm not on vervain. Klaus can compel me. And he just might to see what happened while he was gone."

Stefan seems to consider my words as he stares me down coldly. "Fine, we'll play it your way, then, Caroline." Stefan strides over to the motel phone and picks it up, dialing zero. I hear the phone ring a few times before being picked up at the front desk. Stefan requests a few extra towels be brought to the room. Then he hangs up the phone and smirks at me knowingly.

"What do you need extra towels for?" I ask curiously.

Stefan simply shrugs, not giving me any answer whatsoever, and positions himself by the door to wait. When the knock comes, he swings the door open right away, revealing the tired-looking, thirty-something year old woman who I think might be the only maid who works here. She has four neatly folded white towels in her hands, which she extends towards Stefan, a bored expression on her face.

"Thank you very much, my dear," Stefan says politely, a gracious smile on his face. "Could you put them in the bathroom?"

I am instantly worried for the mousy-haired brunette. What is Stefan going to do to her? He might be putting on an act, but I can see right through it. Stefan is unstable. He shouldn't be around humans right now, not when he can't control his blood lust. But he only wants her cell phone, right? He only wants to see if she has a cell so that he can call Elena and warn her to be careful. Right?

The maid steps into the room and starts towards the bathroom, Stefan on her heels. I follow them with my eyes, ready to jump in if Stefan tries anything stupid. I warn him quietly, much too quiet for the woman to hear but loud enough for Stefan's vampire hearing, "Klaus compelled the help, too. She won't give you her phone."

"Then I'll take it from her," Stefan says, his words attracting the attention of the over-worked maid.

She turns as she places the towels on the rack above the toilet and frowns, "Pardon?"

Suddenly, Stefan flashes over to the woman, spinning her around to hold her firmly against his chest. Her brown eyes widen and she looks over at me with pure terror as Stefan places a hand on her throat. She seems to be begging me with her eyes to do something to stop whatever is happened. Over her shoulder, I see Stefan's eyes darken as the black veins creep across his face.

"Stefan..." I warn, "Don't do anything you're going to regret."

Ignoring me, Stefan speaks into the brunette's ear, "Do you have your cell phone on you?"

"Yes," She replies with a nearly inaudible whisper. She continues, slightly louder this time, "But you can't use it."

Stefan chuckles mirthlessly as he fondles her pockets for the cell phone. He pulls it out effortlessly, the look on his face one of mock-shock. It was almost too easy. He drops his firm grip from the maid as he presses buttons on the phone, and she scrambles away from him, towards the door.

"Wait."

She doesn't listen to him, her footsteps hurrying at the sound of his low, dangerous tone. She is at the door now, her fingers grazing the doorknob. But Stefan stops her.

"Stefan!" I protest, "Let her go!"

Again, Stefan pretends not to notice I'm speaking to him, or I'm even in the room at all. He yanks the girl by her hair, dragging her back towards him, her screeching in protest. "What is the password?" Stefan shakes her violently when she doesn't reply. "What is the password?" He repeats, his eyes darkening again as his vampre face starts to show.

The woman's mouth drops open, bobbling up and down like a fish out of water. She is trying to speak, but she can't. I speak for her, "She can't answer you, Stefan. She is compelled! Let her go..."

Stefan growls angrily, his red eyes flashing up to glare at me. His lips curl up, revealing his long, sharp fangs. He pulls the brunette's hair aside to reveal her bare neck, and he sinks his teeth into the soft flesh as he begins to feed. The woman whimpers, a tear slipping out of her eyes as she closes them to the ugly sight before her. I flash over to them, placing my hands over Stefan's, trying to pry his tight grip from her body as I softly urge him to let her go.

"Stop it, Stefan, stop it," I beg, "It's not her fault. Don't do this. You're going to kill her. Just let her go." As I watch, the body of the maid starts to grow limp in Stefan's arms. She is paling quickly, the life being sucked right out of her. "Stefan!" I scream, "_You're killing her! Stop it!" _

With one last vicious tear, Stefan rips the artery right out of the girl's neck, and tosses her now-dead body to the stained brown rug on the floor. He then chucks her cell phone so violently at the wall that it shatters, raining plastic and metal bits down on the maid's body. He wipes his lips with the back of his hand. He sinks down in the arm chair he was occupying before and leans back, staring at the body on the floor with hatred in his green eyes.

I stumble backwards as well, away from both the body and Stefan. I feel tears forming under my eyelids, but I blink them away. A strangled squeak makes its way up my throat and I place my hand over my mouth to stop any other unexpected noises from sneaking out. I can't believe I just witnessed Stefan tear a woman's throat out. And he shows no sign of remorse. It is painful to watch as I never expected something like this from Stefan Salvatore.

I walk backwards until I'm pressed up against the wall just outside the bathroom door.

For what seems like an awfully long time, we both stare at the dead woman on the floor, neither of us speaking.

"Caroline..."

I shake my finger at him, "No! No, Stefan, no! Don't say anything!"

Stefan scoffs, "Fine. Have it your way, Caroline. Continue to pretend that everything is the same as it was. It isn't."

"Don't you think I know that?!" I shriek, "I can see that you're not the same, Stefan! You're not! You're a monster! You're _just like Klaus!_"

Stefan's eyes suddenly flash with an emotion I can't quite figure out. Then it's gone.

I can't stand to look at him. I push off the wall and retreat to the bathroom, closing the door and locking Stefan out. I choke back a sob, hurrying to turn on the shower to drown out the sound of my cries. Still, I fear Stefan might hear me, so I smother my face in one of the clean towels the dead maid just delivered. I collapse to the tiled floor and cry until I have no tears left. Even after I've calmed down, I don't leave the bathroom. I remain seated with my back against the bathtub, knees tucked into my chest, and head resting on top of my knees.

I don't know how much time has passed when Klaus finally returns.

"Well, well," I hear Klaus comment in an amused fashion, and my ears perk up, "What have we here? Were the blood bags not to your liking..._Ripper?_"

Stefan's response is nothing but a murmur, but I hear him loud and clear, "I was just having a bit of fun, Klaus."

"Yes, well I can see that." Klaus says, sounding as if he's deciding whether or not to be upset with Stefan. A moment later, Klaus knocks on the bathroom door and calls, "Caroline, love, are you going to come out?"

"No!" I yell stubbornly, "Go away!"

Klaus chuckles, "You have upset her, Stefan. I told you to keep her company."

"I never asked for his company!" I complain loudly.

Klaus laughs once more, "I guess you didn't, my love. Well, we'll be out of your hair then. Are you sure you don't want to come out? Perhaps this morning you've had a change of heart? Perhaps you can come with us..." He tries to entice me, but I'm not interested.

"I'm not going anywhere with either of you!"

"Caroline, you're being difficult." Klaus says sternly. "I could break down this door and drag you out, you know."

I don't reply. I'd like to dare him to break the door down, but he actually would. Maybe he'd really release me from his compulsion then...but he'd probably kill me for infuriating him.

"Fine then." Klaus resolves. "I'll return in about a week. Until then, sweetheart."

Stefan says nothing. I hear his and Klaus' footsteps retreat out the door and close it behind them. They're gone.

I open the bathroom door and peek out. The room is empty. They've taken the maid's body with them.

I'm all alone again.

* * *

**_Please Review! Your feedback means the world to me! I would love to hear your comments and suggestions for this story. _**

**_I was thankful for the snow today, because it gave me time to finish up this chapter and start Chapter 3. I really hope you guys like this!:)_**

**_-MissCarolineForbes_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tangled: I Want You To Stay**

**Chapter Three**

The following eight days pass agonizingly slow after Klaus and Stefan leave. I started to regret my decision to stay locked in the bathroom when Klaus returned. Maybe if I was more agreeable that morning, he'd have taken me with them, or at least come back by now. I was expecting him by last night, at the latest, so I've been majorly freaking out all day. I'm not running low on blood bags or anything, but I'm going absolutely fucking crazy! If I have to spend another day alone, without knowing what's going on with my friends back home and with Stefan and Klaus, I seriously might start contemplating suicide...

All right, I guess that's not true. I wouldn't kill myself. But I might start compelling the company of the new maid, Savannah, or even the grumpy owner who mans the front desk, Mr. Richie, just to keep from drawing faces on all the lamps in the room and creating 'new friends' for myself. Or the pizza delivery boy who has definitely been making flirty eyes with me since I've become a regular caller.

Speaking of Mr. Richie, I found out the same day that Klaus and Stefan left that one of them must have compelled him into forgetting all about his former maid. When I asked him about her, he gave me a blank stare and asked, "Who?" I didn't bring it up again, but I wonder what Klaus and Stefan did with her body. I wonder if she had any family that will start to worry about her. I wonder if maybe one day the police might show up and start asking questions. I hope to be long gone by then.

Thanks to my wonderful ability to remember the dates of all the social events in Mystic Falls, and there are a _lot_, I was able to figure out that today makes it ten weeks that I've been gone. Ten whole weeks that I've been trapped in this one room with no company except for the occassional visits from a psychotic hybrid who has a crush on me. And Stefan, that one night. I doubt I'll see Stefan again, and even though I was disgusted by his behavior last time, I still think the old Stefan is in there somewhere, hidden beneath the Ripper-Stefan that Klaus has molded him to become. I think that if someone could be there for him, like his friend Lexi was, that he could find his way back again. If I ever get out of here, I'll try and be that for him...if he lets me. I did tell him he was just like Klaus, and that's a pretty strong insult since I know how much Stefan loathes Klaus.

I don't know how I feel about Klaus. I have both blind hatred, for him keeping me trapped in here amongst other things, and intense longing, for his return so he can release me from this dumpy motel prison he's made for me, and I don't know which feeling is stronger. I am conflicted about letting one feeling overtake the other anyhow. On the one hand, if I continue to hate Klaus, I'm staying loyal to my friends but I'm ensuring my imprisonment be extended to indefinitely. On the other, if I give in to my hope that he can be changed, and I push aside the feelings of hatred, I am putting my trust in _Klaus._ That is just too big of a pill to swallow. How can I put all my trust in him when I know deep down that he has yet to prove himself worthy? He may have cured me of Tyler's werewolf bite, but Tyler only bit me in the first place because Klaus himself ordered him to. But Tyler has betrayed me before too, as I feel like almost every one of my friends in Mystic Falls have in some way, and Klaus took me away from all of that.

It's an impossible situation, and I've thought myself in circles about it for hours on end. If I think on it any longer, I really will go insane. But television has become tiresome, my CD's are played out and for some reason I can't get any good radio reception, and I haven't got much else to distract me from my thoughts.

When thinking of Klaus becomes too much, my mind usually wanders to wondering what my family and friends are doing at this moment. I assume my mom is working, since she's always working, but does she think about me? Does she still worry or hope I'll return, or has she accepted that as a vampire I should be on my own? Does she hate me now? I know that Matt hates me. He's terrified of me. I don't blame him, not after I attacked him in the woods because I couldn't control my blood lust. I kick myself for that over and over because it's the moment that I really lost him. Even after he accused me of having something to do with Vicki's death, I know that he believed me when I told him I had no idea that happened to her. It was the fact that I could hurt him, because he is human and I am a vampire, that is why it can't work between us. It still hurts, because I loved him, I really loved him, and he finally loved me back. Before I was a vampire, that is. I wish I could talk to Bonnie about all of this, but our friendship hasn't been the same since I turned. She will always have this deep-rooted hatred for me because I am a vampire and she is a witch, and it's simply in her blood. She will never trust that I won't hurt someone or kill again. I will always be a danger in her eyes, and I hate that my best friend sees me that way. I still worry for what her and Elena are up to. I hope Stefan found a way to contact them and warn them of what Klaus said to me.

In the end, all of my thoughts return to either Klaus or Stefan. It's pathetic. Klaus did call me a few days ago, though. The conversation was brief, but it was better than nothing.

**.**

_When the phone on the night-stand starts to ring, my first thoughts are, 'Oh shit, it's the cops!' I think that maybe someone reported Tiffany, the maid Stefan killed, missing or they found her dead body somewhere off the highway in a ditch. I don't know!_

_"Hello?" I answer hesitantly after four or five rings._

_"What took you so long?" Klaus' voice reaches my ears, and I frown and smile at the same time. What a strange combination. "I was starting to think you managed to escape."_

_The frown over-takes the smile as I realize I'd love to do just that. "And how exactly would I have done that?" I ask shortly._

_"Just as fiery as always, I see," Klaus muses, the smile on his face evident by his tone of voice. "I take it you are well?"_

_"As well as can be, considering the circumstances," I note with sarcasm. "When will you be back? I am so over this room, Klaus. I need a change of scenery. This is getting ridiculous."_

_"Soon enough, love," Klaus assures me breezily. "You just can't rush things like this."_

_"You could have taken me with you," I remind him._

_"You could have come out of the bathroom when I asked, Caroline," Klaus reminds back, and I grip the phone tightly as I envision him smirking at me in that annoyingly cocky way. "Don't be angry at me for your rash decision."_

_"Well..." I falter, not able to come up with a snarky remark. "I-I..." Quietly, I mumble, "I changed my mind. I didn't want to go with you and...Stefan."_

_"Ah, so it was Stefan who scared you off, then? The incident with the maid?" Klaus is clearly pleased to hear it wasn't him who repulsed me for once. "That was nothing, love. You should have been here to see what he did last night. It was-"_

_"I don't want to hear anything about it!" I cut him off before he can really get started._

_"Don't be so naive, Caroline," Klaus says, his voice annoyed now, "This is what true vampires do. You have been sheltered by the Salvatores, but now Stefan has returned to his true nature, and you should accept it. It is how he was always meant to be."_

_"That's a heapin' load of crap!" I argue, "You just want him to be like you so that you don't feel like such a monster! You want Stefan to be just as uncaring and ruthless as you, because even though you have all the power in the world, you know it is nothing to have if you have it alone! Isn't that true, Klaus? Isn't that why you locked me up in here in the first place? Because you're scared if you let me out I'll get away, and you care too much! You don't want me to leave you too, because then you'll truly be all alone!"_

_I hear the phone click. Klaus hung up on me. Just great._

**.**

After that conversation, I was pretty smug. I told Klaus off, and I even got the last word. It was a semi-exhilerating feeling, especially since I haven't really had much excitement going for me the past few months. It was short-lived, though, because I soon began to contemplate the many possible forms of punishment Klaus may deliver for my harsh words. Because of that, I am anxious for his return in more than one way, and I hope he has forgotten our phone conversation when he does come back.

But that is highly unlikely.

Since Klaus didn't return last night, I've thought about possible things that could go wrong, but I know nothing too awful happened to Klaus because I'm still compelled. If he died, I'd be released from his compulsion. I tested it, but only because I was scared something happened. At least I know he's still alive. But I don't know what is going on and it's killing me!

I wonder why Bonnie hasn't attempted to do a locating spell to find out where I am. Does she really care so little about her so-called best friend? I mean, we've known each other since grade school, and she's given up on me so easily? It hurts me deeply to think that she doesn't actually care where I am or what happened to me. There has to be some other explanation. Then again, if she thinks I simply took off and left her, ditched her for Klaus, why would she bother looking for me?

I really made a mess of everything. Actually, no, scratch that - _**Katherine **_made a big mess of everything. She's the one who killed me and turned me into a vampire. She stole the moonstone and set a whole bunch of events into motion because of her selfish hope to regain Klaus' trust and save her own ass. When it comes down to it, she's the one who is responsible for Stefan and Damon turning into vampires as well. She's a big trouble-maker, and everywhere she goes trouble and death follow her. If I ever see her again, I will try my very best to kill that bitch. Hey, it might be a near-impossible job, but someone's gotta do it.

After showering and taking the time to style my hair, since I've got nothing better to do, I clean up the bathroom and the room. Since Tiffany was killed so easily, I had to compel Savannah to stay away from my room for fear something would happen to her too. She's only a few years older than me, and she's a sweet girl; I don't want her blood on my hands, which it will be even if I'm not the one to kill her. Once the room is spick and span, I turn on the television, but I can't find anything good to watch. I start continuing the list I started of all the places I want to visit and things I want to do after getting out of this room. I'll show it to Klaus when he gets back, and maybe then he'll see how much I really do want to get out of here and travel the world.

I am asleep when Klaus finally returns to my motel room. He knocks and calls out to me softly, and I stumble over to the door through sleep-filled eyes. I open it and blink a few times, rubbing my eyes to make sure I'm seeing correctly. Klaus smiles endearingly at my reaction before taking me into his arms and hugging me. He pulls us further into the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"You're here," I breathe into his neck, surprised to find my arms tightening around his shoulders, almost like I actually missed him. But I guess, in a way, I did kind of miss him. "What kept you so long? Did something go wrong?" I don't even really know what I'm asking him. He and Stefan went to find some werewolves so they could make hybrids, right? But what happened after? Did they hunt down Tyler and his group and slaughter them? If not, is that what he's planning to do? Did they get back Klaus' stolen possessions from Elena and Bonnie?

"Honestly," Klaus replies, pulling away so he can look me in the eyes, "I don't know yet. At the moment, a lot of things could go wrong, but at least I've got a new batch of hybrids at my back."

"Are they..." I gulp, a little nervous, "Here?"

"No," Klaus answers, "They're just outside of Mystic Falls."

"And Stefan?" I query.

"I thought you didn't want to see him?" Klaus asks, a hint of..._jealousy? _in his voice. I'm not sure, but that's what it seems like. Why would he be jealous of Stefan?

"I just want to know if he's okay," I shrug, trying to feign nonchallance. If Klaus thinks I care, he might further harrass Stefan, whereas if I'm indifferent, hopefully he'll let him go. Unless he's not finished with Stefan yet. In that case, it won't matter what I say. I hope Klaus never figured out Stefan is on vervain and therefore un-affected by his compulsion.

"He's fine," Klaus replies, and then promptly changes the subject. "I haven't been able to find Tyler and his pack yet. If he's smart, he took them and ran far, far away. But it won't be far enough. I will find him. And he'll have nowhere else to run."

I don't like how scary his eyes get when he talks like this. They seem to change from clear blue to a deep, dark scary pit of death and evil. I shudder, pulling away from him further, completely out of his grasp. "You don't have to kill him, Klaus. You've got a new batch of hybrids, you said so yourself. Leave Tyler be. He didn't ask for you to make him what he is."

"I released him from the bonds of his werewolf gene, Caroline, he should be _thanking me! _I gave him a life free from the pain of the full moon. He never has to change again if he doesn't want to." Klaus points out all the reasons he thinks Tyler should be kissing his feet for.

"But he didn't ask you to do that for him," I repeat, "And that doesn't mean he should be your slave for the rest of his life. If you really wanted his loyalty, you'd have turned him and let him make his own decision. You'd be surprised the gratitude people can show when you give them the chance. Forcing someone into being in your hybrid army is never going to work, Klaus. They're always going to resent you in some way. They're always going to wish for a way to get away from you."

"You always have so much to say," Klaus growls, but he doesn't look as mad as he has in the past when I've spoken like this to him. Is it possible he thinks I'm right in some way? Maybe I'm breaking through his tough exterior finally, and he's beginning to change? "But we have a difference of opinion when it comes to my hybrids, Caroline. I am their creator, and I demand their respect and their obedience."

"Whatever, Klaus," I roll my eyes, "But if you leave me and come back telling me that you've killed Tyler, I will never go with you anywhere. I grew up with Tyler Lockwood. We've been school-mates since kindergarten. I won't stand idly by while you threaten his life. You can't expect me to pretend I'm okay with that, because I'm not."

Klaus sighs out his frustrations, grabbing a bottle of alcohol from the mini-fridge. He's lucky I'm not a lush, like Damon, or we'd have run out of alcohol a long time ago. Sitting down at the table, he finds my list that I left there before I fell asleep. The list of my hopes and dreams and wishes for my future outside of this room.

"What's this?" Klaus raises his eyebrows, very much interested in the neatly written words covering the front and back of five notebook pages that I found in the drawer of the bed-side table, right next to a copy of the Bible.

I am all at once embarrassed at the honesty in my words, and I make to grab for the paper, but Klaus is much to quick. He picks it up while simultaneously holding me at a distance with his other hand, so that he can scan over the pages. He begins to grin, a slow, mischievous grin. He puts the notebook back down on the table and turns to me.

"Well, love," Klaus states, "It looks as if you've planned out our trip. Wonderful. Now, all that's left to do is stop my Doppelganger from making any stupid mistakes, and get back my belongings, and we can be on our way. I'd say, by next week, at the very least, we'll be on a beach in Mexico somewhere. What do you think, Caroline?"

I listen to Klaus describe a small beach-side village in Mexico that he thinks I would absolutely adore, and I find myself smiling. It does sound enchanting. It is very tempting..."I think it sounds perfect. Are you sure we can't go now?"

"Caroline," Klaus says impatiently, "If we go now, we may very well end up arriving there _dead. _Don't you understand? I can't leave things the way they are. We're in a very precarious situation, and if Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert aren't stopped, I can't say what will become of you or me."

"Why don't you just tell them what will happen?" I can't understand why Klaus hasn't thought of it sooner. "Tell them what they are doing will kill all the vampires in the world! Elena won't let Bonnie do whatever it is she's doing if it means Stefan and Damon's lives are in danger. And...me." If Elena even cares about me anymore, that is. "You have to do something, Klaus."

"Believe me, I'm doing _something,_" Klaus assures me, "But unfortunately I can't snap my fingers and have the deed be done. It takes time. Do you really think if I told Elena anything she would listen to me? She wouldn't believe me."

"You're right," I concede, "She wouldn't." My shoulders slump, defeated, and I sit down on the bed and stare at the floor, my eyes unconciously drawn to the spot where Stefan dropped Tiffany's dead body to the ground.

"Don't worry so much, love," Klaus says gently, taking a seat beside me on the springy mattress of the motel bed. "I'll take care of it."

"How can you be so sure?" I ask doubtfully. I remember how he looked last week when he told me that whatever Bonnie and Elena took had the potential to wipe out the vampire race; he looked scared. If Klaus is scared, it's not good, even if he's trying to pretend right now like everything is okay. I can't believe him. Everything is not okay if there is mass vampire killing _something_ on the loose. Suddenly, I'm too curious not to ask anymore. "What is it? What did they take?"

Klaus focuses his intense gaze on me, and I try and convey with my eyes that I really need to know, but he shakes his head. "It's nothing you need to worry about. If I think you need to know, I will tell you."

Sadly, I observe, "There's not a person in the world that you trust, is there?"

I see the flash of hurt cross his face before he steels over. I have such empathy for Klaus in this moment. It must be such a lonely life to live being Klaus Mikaelson. I touch his cheek, his skin smooth and soft to the touch, and try and tell him with my eyes that he's not alone.

He must read me loud and clear, because the next thing I know he has me flat on my back, pinned to the bed by his body. He kisses me with more fervor and passion than I've ever been kissed, and it's nice, but...something feels off to me. I just can't get over the fact that I'm kissing the _enemy._ But I know what he feels for me is real, and if I can make him, I don't know, somewhat human again then maybe he'll change. Love is all you need, right? Straight from the mouths of England's most famous rock band: The Beatles. And Klaus has that whole British accent thing going for him, so he obviously must know All You Need Is Love. I'm prepared to try and...love...Klaus if it means I can stop him from being a complete monster who terrorizes my friends.

"I have to go," Klaus regretfully informs me, "And I didn't bring you anything today, love, I'm sorry. But I'll be back tomorrow. Any requests?"

"Um..." I hum thoughfully, and then decide, "Chocolate." I smile sweetly.

"Chocolate," Klaus smirks, "All right. Until tomorrow, Caroline."

"Goodbye Klaus."

After Klaus leaves, I turn off the light and climb between the sheets once more, closing my eyes and willing sleep to come as quickly as it did before Klaus' visit. Right when I am about to drift off, I hear something that makes me tense up; the door to my room opens slowly and then closes. I don't hear any footsteps, but I can sense a presense in the room, one that wasn't there before. At first, I think it's Klaus, but I know it's not him. He wouldn't come in like that and not announce himself, especially not when he was just here. He'd know that it would scare me. Faintly, I hear a rustle to my right, and without hesitation, I lunge, grabbing my intruder and forcing them into the wall. I feel my fangs descend as I stare through the darkness, my eyes adjusting and taking in the features of the man before me.

"You really should lock the door, Caroline."

Even when I see it's Stefan, I don't loosen my grip on his shoulders, which I slammed so hard into the wall they have formed dents. I hiss, "What are you doing here?"

In a flash, Stefan spins us around so he's in my position and I in his, my back leaving my own impressions in the thin walls of the motel room, something I'm sure Mr. Richie is not going to be happy about. Smugly, Stefan points out, "I'm off the bunny blood, Caroline, remember? I'm drinking human blood, and I've got a hundred and fifty years on you; I'm much stronger than you are." To prove his point, he tightens his hold on my shoulders until I visibly wince in pain.

"What do you want?" I question, digging my nails into his hands, one of the advantages of being a girl.

Stefan suddenly drops his hands and steps back, chuckling quietly. "Relax, Care, I'm not here to hurt you."

I cross my arms over my chest, frowning at him sternly. "Then why are here? Why not knock on the door instead of sneaking in here in the middle of the night and scaring me half to death?"

"Technically," Stefan says sarcastically, sounding entirely too much like Damon for my taste, "You're already dead, so I don't see the problem."

"Can you drop the sarcasm and get to the point, Stefan?" I ask tiredly, returning to my spot on the bed and sitting down, facing the green-eyed vampire expectantly.

Stefan moves one of the maroon-colored arm chairs in front of the bed and sits, his face returning to the usual all-serious, down-to-business expression I'm accustomed to seeing. He places his hands on his knees and stretches his shoulders back while he gathers his thoughts. "Bonnie and Elena made some progress with Klaus' belongings," He tells me, "But there's one thing they can't figure out, and they need your help."

"What is it? What did they find?" I ask, refusing to give him my help without knowing what exactly I'm helping with. I won't help the vampire race become extinct, though. That's not something I can be a part of.

"Coffins," Stefan supplies, "Containing the bodies of Klaus' other siblings. His brothers Finn and Kol, and his sister Rebekah. But there's one more coffin, one we can't open. Bonnie's been trying to find a spell, but so far she hasn't had any luck. She's trying to contact her mother, to see if she can help."

"Coffins?" I repeat, my nose wrinkling up in both disgust and confusion. "You mean to tell me Klaus has been lugging around his family in coffins all this time? Just keeping their corpses with him?"

"They're daggered, Caroline," Stefan explains, "But if the daggers are removed, they'll wake up. Just like Elijah, remember?" I do. Elena removed the dagger from Elijah's chest to try and acquire his assistance with stopping Klaus from completing the sacrifice. So much for that; he completed it anyways and transformed into a hybrid.

"So who's in the fourth coffin, then?" I muse aloud.

"That's what we need you to find out."

"How am I supposed to do that?" I ask, gesturing with my hands just how impossible that sounds. "Klaus never mentioned that Elena and Bonnie took coffins from him. And I just asked him tonight what he's trying to get back, but he won't tell me. He says I don't need to know right now, but he'll tell me when I do."

"Convince him that you _do _need to know, and you need to know _now._" Stefan urges, "You have to, Care."

I can't help but wonder what Stefan's mind is thinking right now. How can he be both Ripper Stefan and still want to help Elena and keep her safe? How can he be a cold-hearted killer without feelings and still keep his loyalty to his brother and girlfriend? How can he have killed Tiffany the maid last week and stand here and call me 'Care' today? It doesn't make sense to me. It shouldn't work that way, but it just shows how hard the real Stefan is trying to hold on. He's clinging to what he knows: Elena, Damon, maybe even me? I don't know, but if I can help him remember his humanity, then I will. Maybe I'm stupid for thinking I can help Klaus and Stefan, but I have to try. Stefan didn't give up on me when I was first turned into a vampire and I was struggling to get a grip on my blood lust. He saved me from being killed by Damon, and he promised to always protect me. I might not have made the same promise to him, but I'm making it now. I'll do whatever I can to try and help Stefan through this Ripper phase. I won't be scared away again.

"I'll try, Stefan," I promise slowly, "But I can't guarantee Klaus will listen to me. He doesn't trust me. He doesn't trust anyone."

"And do you trust him?"

His question startles me. "What?"

"Do you trust him?" Stefan repeats, pronouncing each word slow and clearly.

"Why would you even ask that?" I demand, still not giving him a clear response.

"Well, what it looks like to me," Stefan shares, his tone grave, "Is you're falling for him, Caroline. You're letting him get to you."

"No, I'm not," I protest, desperate for him to believe me, for some reason.

"Really? Why did you let him kiss you, then?" Stefan nods at my 'deer-in-headlights' expression, "Yeah, I know you kissed him. Your lips are swollen, your cheeks are flushed, and you have his scent all over you." His lip curls up in what can only be described as disgust, and I want to shrink and hide. I'm suddenly ashamed of the kisses I so easily gave away to Klaus, all because of Stefan's disapproving glare. "Don't be stupid, Care. He'd kill you in a heartbeat."

"I don't think he would," I find myself saying, shocking not only Stefan, but myself. "I-I think he really cares about me. He...he is gentle with me, and he's different when-"

"Caroline," Stefan says sharply, "What are you talking about? This is Klaus. _Klaus._ He killed Jenna. He would have killed Elena if Bonnie hadn't done that spell to protect her. He turned Tyler into a hybrid and ordered him to bite you. How can you be thinking this way about him?"

"Who the hell are you to talk?" I ask heatedly. "You are no better! At least Klaus has never killed someone in front of me. He doesn't lose control, like you do."

"No, Caroline, he's just a fuckin' psycho who kills people for fun! He kills people because he thinks he has justification for it," Stefan tells me, "He's got this God complex, and now that he's a hybrid, he's even more convinced. He thinks he's all-powerful, like the wizard of fuckin' Oz."

"Okay, okay, I get it," I say with a roll of my eyes, but I can't help but be amused by what Damon always calls Stefan's 'poorly timed humor'. The Wizard of Oz? Really? "But did you not kill that maid 'just for fun'? Because that's what you told Klaus..."

Stefan huffs angrily, avoiding eye contact while he corrects, "No, that's not why I killed her! I did it because I was mad! I couldn't control myself. Is that what you want to hear, Caroline? That I lost control?!"

"Yes!" I throw my hands up in the air while nodding my head furiously. "Yes, I do want to hear that, Stefan, because at least you admit that you did lose control." That's like step one in every Twelve Step Program, right? Alcoholics do that...drug addicts...why not blood addicts?

Stefan's nostrils flare as he glares angrily across the few feet separating us. He takes a deep, calming breath and doesn't speak again until he's recomposed himself, something which I think he should be proud of. He hasn't lost all self-control if he can compose himself enough to reprimand my actions. "Just...get Klaus to tell you what he's hiding, Caroline, and try and remember that he's an original hybrid who kills people for sport. Try and remember that he's using Elena as a human blood bank, and that he keeps the majority of his family in boxes so that he can be in control. You've been in here for too long...you're not thinking clearly. Klaus isn't a mistake you want to make."

"And what kind of mistake do I want to make?" I snap, almost continuing on to say, 'You?'

Stefan sighs, "I'll come back again in a few days. All right?"

"Do I have a choice?" I ask stubbornly.

"No."

* * *

_**Please Review! I am pleased with the reviews I've gotten so far, but I'd love to hear from each and every one of my readers!**_

_**Next chapter: I'll have the flash-back where Stefan and Caroline kiss! And Stefan tries to break Caroline out of her prison...**_

_**-MissCarolineForbes**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I don't own TVD, as you all know. That doesn't mean that everything will remain the same as on the show, though, so keep that in mind as you are reading. Most of the facts will remain the same, but I had to change some events to better fit this story line. Thanks!:)**

* * *

**Tangled: I Want You To Stay**

**Chapter Four**

The next evening, as promised, Klaus returns to my motel prison. He brings me an assortment of chocolates, like I asked for, and a few different department store bags filled with clothes. When I questioned him on the clothes, he simply shrugged in a nonchalant fashion and said he picked up a few things he thought I might need for our trip. Upon hearing there were sundresses and bathing suits to peruse, I immediately tore into the bags and started pulling out clothes by the bunches. I was so giddy with excitement at the sight of new clothes, and chocolate, that I even modeled a few outfits for Klaus. I know, _I know_, it's crazy, right? But he brought me _clothes!_

"So..." I ask casually while twirling slowly in front of the mirror in a lacy yellow sundress. When I come to a stop, I am facing Klaus, a hesitant smile on my lips, "We're really going to Mexico next week?"

Klaus' blue eyes take in the sight of me in the perfectly formed dress before he replies, "So long as the rest of this week goes as planned, yes. You look ravishing in that dress, love."

"Thank you," I smile shyly, knowing that if I were still human I'd be blushing red right now. I'm appalled by how much Klaus' compliment means to me. It almost distracts me away from my original question, which I brought up to hopefully segue into the conversation about the coffins that Elena and Bonnie stole out from under Klaus' nose. Getting back on track, I continue, "That didn't sound like a definite answer, though. Is everything all right? Are you _sure_ you don't need my help at all? I'm a really good planner, you know. I've been head of the dance committee for two years in a row now, and..." I was going to list off my resume of qualifications, but at the look Klaus is sending my way, I trail off.

"Yes, yes," Klaus rolls his yes, "You're Miss Mystic Falls, and cheer captain, and a million other things, I'm sure, love. But I'm not planning a party, am I? I'm not in need of any cheerleading, nor does your pageant crown have much use to me in the current situation. If you were a powerful witch, then _maybe _you could be of some assistance."

My mouth drops open in shock and I frown, quickly biting my tongue to keep the indignant shout from slipping out. Quietly, I wonder, "If you think so little of me, then why do you keep me here? If I'm of no use to you, then what's the point in pretending you care? Why waste your time and energy on this ridiculous charade if it's going nowhere?"

"You're twisting my words, Caroline," Klaus replies in a superior tone.

"And you're avoiding this whole conversation!" I cross my arms over my chest and glare because I know I'm right. "Give me one good reason why you don't want to tell me what's going on back home. What could I really do anyways? I'm _here _and they're _there! _I don't understand why you won't let me in..."

"Because," Klaus yells, startling me, "Everyone I've ever trusted has betrayed me! What makes you any different?"

"You tell me..." I suggest quietly, reminding him, "You're the one who said I was different, _special._"

Klaus steps closer to me as he speaks, each step bringing him closer and closer until he's wrapped me up in his embrace. "You are special, Caroline. Your light attracts me like no other has before. I love your fiery personality, your beauty, your kindness, but...you are also fiercely loyal, and that is what worries me. You are upset with Bonnie and Elena, with your mother, but you still care for them, and your loyalties still lie with them. I can never-"

"What? Trust me? You can never trust me?" I interject, pulling out of his grasp and putting a little space between our bodies. I can't think or be angry at him when he's holding me like that, and what he is saying is definitely making me angry. "Are you kidding me, Klaus? That's not fair. How do you expect me to trust you? Seeing how I left my hometown with you and allowed you to bring me to Middle-of-Nowhere, Georgia, and you locked me up in this shit-hole motel! I mean, I _trusted you _to be true to your word and not compel me into a situation against my will, but you betrayed that trust. What makes you think you can even earn it back? And all you are worried about is how much you can't trust me, when I haven't even done anything to you!" I don't realize how my hands are flying out in all directions to show Klaus how crazy I think he's being until he's grabbed them with his own and stilled them. Suddenly, everything else I was going to say has completely disappeared, and all I see are deep, blue eyes.

"Calm down, you're going to wake the neighbors, dear." He half-heartedly winks to signify he's joking, there probably aren't any guests in the room next door, but his face returns serious pretty quick. "If I tell you..." He hesitates, but continues, "You have to understand that you're the only person alive who will know the truth, and...I'll be honest, Caroline, that puts me in a vulnerable position, and as you know, I don't like feeling that way. This is why I'm in such a predicament. Do I tell you and risk you running your mouth to your friends? Or do I keep it a secret, as it has been for a thousand years..." His inner turmoil is written so clearly across his face then, and I do acknowledge that whatever he's been keeping to himself this long must be a **big** deal. It can't be an easy decision to make.

But this is life or death, and that includes mine, so _I need to know! _"Klaus," I implore him, using my most compassionate voice, "I can see you're struggling with this, and even though I've never kept a secret for as long as you have, I know how much of a weight it is to carry on your shoulders alone. You don't have to, though. You can tell me. I promise...if you decide after that you don't want me to know, I'll let you compel me to forget."

"You'd let me compel you to forget?" He asks skeptically, clearly surprised by that statement, since I've told him a hundred times I hate when he compels everyone into doing his bidding.

I nod, "Only if you really change your mind and decide it'd be better if I didn't know."

Klaus considers my offer and then agrees, "Fine, but we'll need a drink first." He walks towards the mini-fridge and mutters quietly, "Or three or four..."

I snort upon hearing his remark and comment, "That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea." Klaus answers without looking in my direction. He pours two drinks and brings both drinks and the bottle over to the bed. I sit down beside him and take the glass he extends towards me. I'm not a big fan of whiskey, but since I'm a vampire, I can stomach it. I watch Klaus finish his glass in one large gulp, so I finish mine in two. Klaus smirks in amusement, "I didn't know you were such a lush, love."

"I'm not," I deny, "But I can party hard on occasion. Just because I'm the Sheriff's daughter doesn't mean I'm an angel or anything." I realize he's gotten me distracted and I point a finger at him and accuse, "Don't go trying to change the subject."

"I would never do that," Klaus denies as he pours himself another glass.

"Liar," I tease, holding my glass out for another double-shot as well.

"All right," Klaus sighs. He downs his second glass of whiskey in under two seconds, reminding me somewhat of Damon when he tries to drink away, well, every emotion he feels. This is the first time I've ever seen Klaus have more than one drink, and even then, he usually drinks it slowly. "But I can assure you, Caroline; you will want me to make you forget after you hear this story."

Klaus begins to tell me the story of his family, and how they became the first vampires to walk the earth. Mikael and Esther Mikaelson came over to the America, then called the New World, when their old home was ravaged by a deadly plague. They settled in the land that is now Mystic Falls, Virginia, and their family grew. Elijah was born first, then Finn, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, and finally Henrick. The youngest, Henrick, was tragically killed by a werewolf during a full moon, and it is the event that pushed Mikael and Esther to turn their children into something immortal, something they could not lose so easily as they lost Henrick. Esther, being a powerful witch, used dark magic to turn her children, and her husband, into creatures of the night.

"She forgot to mention one little thing," Klaus says of his mother, "That I'm not actually Mikael's son, but the product of a one-night-stand with a werewolf." I try and hide the shock in my features, but I'm not sure it's working. "When I drank the blood to complete my transformation, my werewolf gene was triggered, thus making me a hybrid. When my father found out, he was furious. He went on a rampage that lasted for three days, slaughtering nearly the entire werewolf village. When he came back home, it was to kill me, but my mother stopped him. She used a powerful spell to bind his powers, to desiccate him, and trap him within a coffin which can only be opened by two very powerful witches of the same blood line."

Slowly, the wheels in my brain start to spin and I'm connecting the dots. The coffins that Bonnie and Elena took are Klaus' siblings, except for Elijah, and the fourth _must be _Mikael. What Klaus is saying is that if Bonnie's mother does extend a helping hand, they'll be able to unlock the coffin and release Mikael from his imprisonment. But what will happen then? How does that result in the death of the entire vampire race? Was Klaus only exaggerating to keep me with him? Or am I still missing something?

Thankfully, I don't have to ask. Klaus isn't finished speaking yet. "My mother warned me that if my father were ever to get out of his box, he'd kill us all: me and my siblings. He immediately regretted the decision to turn us, convinced that we were made into something purely evil. She was going to try and reverse the spell, but I couldn't let her do that. I killed her." After confessing to taking his own mother's life, Klaus changes the subject, "Right now, your friends are working on a way to open that box, Caroline. They don't know what they are dealing with, but if they awaken Mikael, he'll slaughter the whole town. He'll kill Bonnie and Elena first, then most likely the Salvatores and anyone else who crosses his path as he tries to seek out me and the rest of my family."

"And what happens then…?" I wonder, almost too scared to find out the answer, because there is such a strong feeling of foreboding in the air that I fear the worst.

"It is said that if you kill an Original, all who were created from that Original's blood will die too," Klaus explains in simple terms, "And my blood is at the top of your bloodline, Caroline."

I frown, trying to follow how that works. "What? But, that doesn't make any sense. Damon's blood turned me, and he was turned by Katherine, and she…she killed herself with Rose's blood in her system. You turned Rose?"

"I turned Mary Porter," Klaus corrects, "Who turned Rose. So you see, I am looking out for you too, love. If I get killed, there is no hope for you. A few minutes after my death, you'll be turning to ash from the inside out, and so will the Salvatore brothers, et cetera, et cetera. All that has to happen is for Mikael to get free, and then it will almost be too late. He'll know that if he kills us first, he won't have to kill countless vampires; just five."

All of this information is so much to soak in that I feel restless. I get up and start pacing the floor in front of the bed, back and forth, back and forth, as I watch Klaus drink whiskey from the bottle. "We have to do something," I conclude, "We have to stop them before they make a seriously big mistake. This is not good. This is _so _not good…" I shake my head rapidly, blonde hair tossing around my face and shoulders. I press my fingertips against my temples and massage them while I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to think as hard as possible for a solution. I can't do anything from in here. At least, not until Stefan returns to see what I found out, and I bet he never thought I'd be this successful.

"I _am _doing something," Klaus reminds. "This is exactly the reason I didn't want to tell you about all of this. Now what are you doing? Worrying and getting worked up for nothing. I will fix this, Caroline."

He sounds so sure, looks so determined, but…I'm not as optimistic as him. Bonnie is strong-willed and stubborn, and when she sets her mind to something, she doesn't stop until she's achieved what she set out to do. She will not give up the coffin to Klaus unless she's exhausted every possible idea to open it and still had no success, or if she's dead. I don't want Bonnie to get herself killed over this. Sometimes I wish Elena and Bonnie had the sense to leave the unknown as it should be; _unknown! _

"What are you going to do?" I _need _to know. "How do you know you can stop them?"

Klaus studies my face for a very long time, and then he says simply, "I have a plan. It will work." After a short pause, he quickly decides, "Well, you said I could change my mind, right? I-"

"No." I take a step away from Klaus once I see he's getting to his feet, "No, Klaus, don't. I know what I said, and I meant it, but please don't make me forget. I need to know this. Besides the fact that this is about my life too, this is the first time you've really opened up to me about anything. Don't take it away. Then you'll be nothing but a stranger to me again. I don't want that. I want you to trust me. I heard your story, and guess what? I don't think any worse of you than I did before. In fact, it makes you…more human, to me. Everybody has a story, and now I know yours."

Klaus approaches slowly, and gently takes my face between his hands. I am trembling a little, waiting for him to compel away our latest conversation, but he doesn't do it. "Don't make me regret trusting you," He states, before brushing his lips against mine.

**.**

"Caroline…Caroline, wake up."

**.**

"_Caroline…"_

_I can hear Stefan's voice calling me through the darkness, sounding distant and foggy, like he is far away but all around me at the same time. I look left and right, but all I see is darkness. I look up and down, but it is the same. I am surrounded by an endless black sea of nothing._

"_Care, come on, wake up. You have to wake up, Care."_

_A second voice joins Stefan's, my mother's, "Caroline, honey, can you hear us? Please wake up…"_

_She sounds so scared. I've never really heard my mom scared before. She's the Sheriff. She's the brave one. She always knows what to do. What could be frightening her so badly?_

_Curiosity pulls me out of the thick, fever-induced nightmare I was falling into, and I rub the sleep out of my eyes as I look up at my mom and Stefan's faces. At first, I want to ask them what is going on, and why they are standing over me like I'm on my death bed or something. Then I remember…I am on my death bed. Tyler bit me, and now the poison from his werewolf bite is seeping into my veins, spreading throughout my body and festering like a disease. The fever has taken over, soon the hallucinations, and then it will all be over. _

"_Hey," Stefan greets gently, taking one of my hands in his, "There you are. You have to try and stay awake, okay? You can't fall asleep. You might not wake up, and," He shakes his head, swallowing the emotion that crept onto his features a moment before, "We need you, Care. You have to stay with us."_

"_How?" I croak out, my throat beyond parched. "I'm dying, Stefan. It-it hurts…so bad."_

"_I'll get her some water," My mom whispers in a tight voice before running from the room. I think it's too much for her to see me like this. She hasn't even come to terms with me being a vampire, and now she has to let me go forever._

_Stefan peers down at the small bite on my neck, concern written all over his face. It must look much worse than it did earlier, before I accepted my fate and climbed into bed to wait for my death. It was just beginning to turn from red to a grotesque blue-ish black color, signifying the infection is successfully spreading from my neck to other vital areas in my body. It burns, but more than that; it feels like my skin is on fire. My insides feel like they've been replaced with lead, my head is pounding, and I'm in complete agony. I've never felt so bad in my life. It is so painful. I almost wish death would come now, just so it will finally be over._

"_No, don't think like that," Stefan chides, and I realize I must have said some of my thoughts out loud without realizing it. Maybe I am hallucinating already. "You are not dying, Caroline."_

_My eyes focus on his and fill with tears. His face blurs as I blink them away. "You're always here for me," I murmur, struggling to get the words out, "I don't know what I did to deserve a friend like you." I try to smile, but I don't think it reaches my eyes. I realize, "I'm going to miss you the most."_

"_Shh," Stefan hushes me, brushing my hair off of my face with delicate fingers, "You won't have to miss me because you aren't going anywhere. Stop talking like that."_

"_You know that's not true," I mutter, rubbing my cheek against his palm like a cat. His touch feels soothing. It doesn't burn or ache like everything else I feel right now. It's comforting. I wish he would lay down with me and just hold me. A tear streaks down my cheek as a sharp pain radiates from my neck down to my chest. _

_My mom returns with a glass of cold water and helps me up to drink from it. I take a slow, cautious sip, but the taste is off and I choke and sputter it down before pushing the glass away. "You have to drink," Mom insists, trying to bring the glass to me lips again. I snatch it from her hands and shatter it against the wall. She steps back in shock and I realize my face has vamped out and I am baring my fangs at her._

"_Caroline," Stefan holds me back, "Relax."_

_I can't believe I almost tried to attack my mother. My face returns to normal before crumpling as I start to sob. "I-I'm so s-sorry," I stutter through my tears, "I d-didn't mean to, Mom. I-" I gasp, clutching my neck, "Ah! Why does it hurt so bad?!" I scream, closing my eyes tightly and begging for the pain to go away._

"_Liz," Stefan suggests kindly, "I know you want to be here for her, but I think you should wait downstairs." Slowly, she nods and then backs out of the room, avoiding the broken glass on the floor. After she leaves, Stefan climbs into the bed with me, like I wished for him to do before her intrusion. He lays behind me, his arms wrapped around my shoulders and holding me close. He strokes my hair gently, soothing me into a state of calm. "Just hold on a little longer," He promises, "You'll be fine. I know you will."_

"_I don't want to die," I share with Stefan, "I didn't want to be a vampire, but I didn't want to die more. And…I like who I am now. I like the girl that I've become the past few months. And now she's fading away…"_

"_She's not going anywhere," Stefan argues. "Elena is on her way, Caroline."_

"_She doesn't care about me," I state bitterly, "She'll be glad to have me gone. She still has Bonnie, and Bonnie's always been her best friend. I'm just her second best friend…I'm nobody's first. Nobody's first anything."_

"_Elena does care about you," Stefan insists, "We all do."_

"_Really?" I roll my eyes, turning over to look at him, despite the fact that it hurts to move. "Who cares, Stef? Bonnie, who hasn't looked at me the same since I turned? Matt, who is terrified of me and disgusted by me? My mom, who can't decide if it'd be better if I were dead or not? Don't tell me Damon cares if I live. He will probably dance on my grave. 'Good riddance, Blondie,' he'll say, 'She was useless and dumb anyways.' Do you care? You don't really care…you just care about Elena. And-"_

"I care_," Stefan says firmly, "I care about you, Caroline. I'm not going to let you die. I promised you I would protect you, and I will. This is not the end for you, so stop giving in. Soon, you'll have the cure, and when you wake up tomorrow morning this will all seem like a bad dream."_

_I don't believe what he's saying. I don't believe I'll live, but I still ask, "Will you be here?"_

_Stefan seems surprised, but he says, "If you want me here, yes."_

"_Elena is stupid if she doesn't see how perfect you are," I blurt out, not really deciphering the difference between what is an appropriate conversation to have while dying, and what isn't appropriate. "You're so much better than Damon. There is no comparison. Sometimes I forget you're even related to him. You love her so much…and she-" I sigh, closing my eyes to the pain for a moment._

"_She what, Care?" Stefan prompts quietly._

_I open my eyes again and continue, "She's falling for him. She says she's not, but she is…she's just like Katherine. She wants both of you. She-" I see Stefan's face fall and I reach out to him, "No, don't be sad. You deserve so much better. Don't let her break you." Changing gears, I start talking Elena up to Stefan, "You can convince her he's no good. You can make her remember how much she loves you. How can she forget? How can she not see the way you look at her? She's just confused."_

_Stefan stares at me but says nothing. I half-smile at him, my eyes drinking in every feature of his so that I can savor it until my final minute. If anyone was going to be the last person I see, I think Stefan is the best choice. "I still remember the first time I saw you." I giggle, "You were like the most handsome boy I've ever seen. You still are. Of course you would want Elena. I was so mad at her, so jealous, that she got you without even trying. I know _now _why, but at the time it was just another blow to my oh-so fragile self-esteem."_

"_I didn't mean to hurt you."_

"_It's okay," I shrug off his sort-of apology. "I don't blame you for liking her more." _

_I feel my body growing weaker. It's becoming more of a struggle to take a breath. But I still feel comforted knowing Stefan is going to hold me until I'm gone. He'll be here. I lick my dry lips before I drop a bomb on Stefan, "I know that you'll always love Elena, and that you guys are meant to be together, but…I think I kinda love you. It doesn't change anything. I just thought since I was dying now would be a good time to say something about it. Well, I…I wanted you to know."_

_Stefan doesn't reply, doesn't even react in the slightest. He searches my face for truth, and I hope he sees it. I use the little strength that I have left to move closer to him, watching him intently for a sign that he wants me to stop. When I don't see one, I place my hand on his cheek and press my lips against his. It was only meant to be a quick peck, but Stefan kisses me back. He opens his mouth to mine and I melt into the kiss, closing my eyes and savoring this moment. I've thought about it before, kissing Stefan, but I always pushed the thought to the back of my mind because I knew it would never happen. Now that it is, I realize it is so much better than I could have ever imagined, and I don't want it to end. _

_Then, he pulls away suddenly and quickly, and jumps out of the bed. I blink up at him in surprise, and he explains, "Elena is here."_

_I don't understand what that means until she runs into the room, a relieved smile spreading across her pretty face. "I've got it!" She cries out desperately, holding up a small vial of what appears to be blood. _

_It is blood. Klaus' blood. The cure for a werewolf bite. After I take it, I immediately start to feel better. The bite starts to heal, the pain subsides, and the fever vanishes. I begin to feel like myself once more. I also quickly realize the awkward position I've put myself in. I just confessed my love, which I'm not even sure exists, to Stefan. I just kissed Stefan. Elena offered some of her blood to Klaus in exchange for a cure, and I kissed her boyfriend. Not to mention, I totally threw her under the bus and told Stefan she is harboring feelings for his brother! I am the worst friend in the history of friends. I am a fool for letting my hallucinating mind take advantage of Stefan and...and do something I would have never done had I been in my right mind. From the way Stefan is avoiding me and looking out the window like he's debating whether or not to simply jump out and run away, I think it's safe to assume he regrets what just occurred between us. _

_Downstairs, I hear my mom..."What are you doing here?"_

_A distinctly British-accented voice replies, "I came to check on Caroline..."_

**.**

"Come on, Caroline, wake up."

Upon hearing Stefan's voice, I stir, rolling over to my side and flicking on the lamp on the nightstand. Stefan is standing next to my bed, and after waking from that dream about the night Tyler bit me, I am beyond confused. I blink, looking around the room completely before settling my eyes on Stefan's form. I'm not at home in my bed, I'm in the springy motel bed in Georgia. I haven't been home in months. Now I remember.

I stretch and sit up before saying anything to Stefan. "Okay, okay, I'm up. What do you want?" Then, seeing how I just realized he got in the room without my noticing, I add, "Did I really not lock the door again? I'm going to have to start remembering to dead bolt this damn door."

"Caroline," Stefan urges impatiently, his whole demeanor different from the night he comforted me when I thought I was knocking on death's door, "Did you find out about the fourth coffin? Do you know what Klaus is hiding?"

I still regret the way the events of that night went down. I wish I could go back in time and take back what I said and the kiss that followed, but...I can't. I ruined the best friendship I currently had, and betrayed a friendship of over ten years, all in one night. That isn't why Stefan is here, though, and I have to remember that. He's here for something much more important than some stupid love confession and a kiss that should be put out of my mind by now. I need to seriously get my priorities straightened out.

Putting aside all thoughts of the night I left Mystic Falls, I recall my earlier conversation with Klaus. I recall his story, and how he trusted me with it. But I know I can't keep it to myself. I have to tell Stefan, otherwise Elena and Bonnie are going to open that coffin and unleash Klaus' monstrous father. I open my mouth to re-tell the story, but then close it. Can I really trust Stefan? Is he going to do the right thing? Who am I kidding; of course he'll do the right thing. What is the right thing...?

"Does Elena know you're here?" I find myself asking, hoping I sound unconcerned, though I don't feel it.

Stefan avoids my gaze, "No. I can't be gone too long, either, so did you figure it out?"

"You could be a little nicer, you know," I point out, glaring at Stefan in defiance.

"Look, I don't have time to argue with you, Caroline," Stefan tells me, "Bonnie's mom just got to the Boarding House when I was leaving, so they're probably working on a way to open the coffin as I speak. Is there any reason they shouldn't? Or should I let them continue spelling the crap out of that last coffin?"

"No," I shake my head furiously, "Do _not _let them open it, Stefan." I tell him why, that Mikael is inside, and that he'll kill everyone in sight if he is released. I tell Stefan that even if he does spare the lives of Bonnie and Elena, Mikael will go after the Originals and kill them all. I tell him that if the Originals are killed, all the vampires made by their bloodline will die, too.

Stefan pulls out his cell phone and starts dialing numbers right away. He gets frustrated when no one answers. "Elena's phone is off, and so is Bonnie's. I have to go, Caroline." He strides purposefully towards the door, but then stops and turns back. "Come with me."

"What?" I ask, surprised by the question. "I...you know I can't. Klaus compelled me to stay."

"Until when? What were his exact words?" Stefan presses.

"He said I have to stay here until I'm emotionally prepared to leave with him," I explain, forgetting the part where Klaus didn't say 'him' but 'someone like him', "And I'm not sure I'll ever be emotionally ready." I sigh, "Just, go. I know you have to. Make sure you stop them. Don't let them release Mikael."

"I won't."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated! _**

**_What do you think is going to happen next? What do you want to happen? What do you think about the kiss between Caroline and Stefan? _**

**_NEXT chapter: Klaus discovers Caroline told Stefan about Mikael. Caroline learns some terrible news..._**

**_-MissCarolineForbes_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tangled: I Want You To Stay **

**Chapter Five **

After warning Stefan that the remaining coffin contains Klaus' psychotic step-father, I spent the next few days packing for my escape to Mexico with Klaus. I wasn't sure when Klaus would be coming back, and I assumed the reason he wasn't back nightly was because he's too busy with his plan to ensure Mikael isn't re-awakened to complete his revenge. That or he's got another girl locked up somewhere as he tries to win her affections…But I kind of doubt that is the case. In my head, everything is going according to plan, whatever the plan may be, and the next time I see Klaus he'll be happily planning our departure from Georgia.

It's been three days since the night Klaus opened up to me about his past, three days since Stefan appeared looking for answers, and three days that I've been alone to contemplate my fate. I am starting to doubt that Klaus had an actual plan in the first place, or that Stefan couldn't convince Bonnie and Elena to stop attempting to open the coffin. Something must have gone wrong. What if Mikael was released and Bonnie and Elena are dead right now? What if Stefan is dead? My mom? Everybody in Mystic Falls that I ever cared for? And I'm trapped here. I can't leave, I can't make a phone call, and I am no help to anyone in this state. All I can do is wait, but I'm sick of waiting. I want **out** of this room!

On the fourth night, right when I can't take another second being in the dark about the situation, Klaus shows up. He always seems to do that; show up when I am two-seconds from going over the edge. Today, though, he looks like he's had it rough. His features are hard, his blue eyes steeled over, and his shoulders slumped in defeat. _Something is wrong_.

"Klaus!" I rush over and wrap my arms around him, despite him remaining stiff, arms hanging limply at his sides. I pull back far enough to look him in the face, my hands holding firmly to his shoulders. "What's wrong? What happened? Is it Mikael?"

Klaus' eyes seem to flash with anger at the mention of his father. "What did you do?" He demands, taking hold of my hips so tightly his fingers are pressing into the bone. Before giving me a chance to answer, even though I don't know what I'd say because his question confuses me, he is hissing harsh, hateful words in my face, "You had one simple thing to do and you couldn't do it. I trusted you; I tried to help _you and your stupid friends! __**And this is what you do to me?!" **_Klaus growls as he throws me backwards and I slam into the wall before flopping down onto the bed, chunks of wall and plaster dust raining down on me.

"I'm sorry," I groan out once I regain my breath. "I was only trying to help. I told Stefan about Mikael, but I didn't tell him anything else, Klaus, I promise. I thought if I told Stefan that he could stop Elena and Bonnie." I am getting choked up, tears pricking my eyes as I think of all that could have and must have gone wrong since my last encounter with Klaus. "I just wanted to keep everybody safe. I didn't want anyone to die."

"**Well someone did**!" Klaus thunders out, and I cower even further into the bed at the sight of his furious glare.

He simply stands there in the middle of the room glaring daggers, his breathing heavy and erratic, until I work up the courage to ask in a quiet voice, _"Who?" _

Klaus closes his eyes for a long moment, and when he opens them again, he finally answers my question. "My brother…Finn."

I sit up slowly, wanting to comfort Klaus but remaining on the bed because he's too unpredictable right now. "I'm so sorry," I tell him sympathetically. "How did it happen?" I inquire as gently as possible, preparing myself mentally for him to blow up again. I can't blame him for being angry. His brother is dead. Feeling blind rage is a reasonable emotion. I just hope he doesn't take his anger out on _me_, killing me in the process.

"Mikael happened," Klaus spits out the words like venom on his tongue. "It seems Stefan did not relay your message, or he was too late. Your witch and her mother opened the coffin, and Mikael escaped."

"But I thought Finn was daggered?" I query, even though it might make Klaus angry at me again. I need to know what happened; I need to know everything!

"He was," Klaus sighs, his shoulders slumping further in defeat. He closes his eyes and runs a hand over them roughly. When he opens them again, the anger has left his eyes and he simply looks like a lost child. I reach out to him and he sits down on the bed so I can wrap him in my embrace. Then he explains, "Your friends awakened my siblings, hoping they would help them figure out a way to kill me. But all they did was help them to open Mikael's coffin. Mikael killed Finn, and Rebekah and Kol fled. I don't know where they are now. But Mikael is out there somewhere, and he's looking for us. He's going to hunt us down one by one and kill us all."

"How did this happen?" I ask disbelievingly. "Stefan was supposed to stop them. He was-"

"He was too late," Klaus interjects gruffly.

"I really am sorry that I told Stefan," I say, not needing to explain further what I'm talking about because Klaus knows I'm referring to him sharing his personal secrets with me, and me blabbing them to Stefan the first chance I got. It is exactly what Klaus thought I'd do and exactly what I promised I wouldn't. I lied, and technically he should be furious with me. "I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't think it was going to be helpful. Stefan said that Bonnie's mom and her were combining their magic to try and open the coffin, and I remembered what you said about the spell needing two witches from the same blood-line. I thought I was helping, Klaus." When he doesn't say anything, I continue, "I only told him who Mikael is, and that if he kills you we'll all die. I swear that is all I said."

"Why do you think I told you, Caroline?"

Klaus' question catches me off guard. I frown, studying his face for any unspoken explanations. Why do I think he told me? Uh…because he was finally opening up to me? Because he trusts me? Because he cares…?

He answers his own question, "I knew Stefan would come back, and I knew you'd tell him everything if I told you not to. You did not fail me there, Caroline."

"But I-"

Klaus doesn't let me finish, "I should have known it'd be Stefan who'd blow it all for us. He's too in love with that Doppelganger. He's willing to get us all killed to give _her_ a normal life."

What's he saying? Stefan let Bonnie and her mom open the coffin and release Mikael because he wants the Originals dead? But he knows that if the Originals are killed all vampires will follow. Stefan wouldn't actually get us all killed simply to give Elena a normal, vampire-free life…would he?

"No, you're wrong," I insist, "Stefan wouldn't do that. There has to be a mistake. He said their phones were off. He must not have made it back to them in time."

"Do you really believe that?" Klaus asks, laughing bitterly. "Is it because you think Stefan cares enough about you to save you? Do you really think he values your life more than his precious Elena's? That's what it all comes down to, love, and we both know that Stefan loves Elena."

"Yes, and Elena loves Stefan too much to let him get killed just to save her from you." I argue, determined to make Klaus believe that Stefan wouldn't do that to us. "Elena would rather die than have her friends die for her. She's lost enough people in her life…"

"With Mikael around, she's not safe!" Klaus points out, "Mikael will do _anything_ to make me less powerful. He'll do anything to get to me, so that he can attempt to kill me. He'll kill Elena as soon as he get the chance, and he'll kill Stefan and Damon to get to her. Then he'll kill all my hybrids. Are you getting the picture?"

I can feel a worry of knot forming in my stomach. "What are we going to do? I thought you had a plan to stop him? Isn't there anything we can do to kill him?"

"He's an immortal, love," Klaus explains, "He can be killed the same way I can be killed, but believe me when I tell you it sounds a lot more simple than it is. You know that when a vampire is created all their human traits are magnified in death, right? Well, in life, Mikael was a violently disciplined man. He was controlling and impatient and cruel. In death, he is all of those things, but much, much worse. He is a monster in every sense of the word." After explaining this, he admits, "My plan was for you to tell Stefan. Do you think I didn't know he was coming here to see you after I left? That I did not see the dents in the wall from when you two scuffled? I am smarter than you apparently think I am, Caroline."

"So…you knew I'd tell Stefan?" I wonder, "You were that sure that I'd tell him?" Klaus nods in confirmation. "But…but if that was your plan, then…you really don't have one now? You don't have a witch who can do a spell or something and re-seal Mikael within his coffin?" I am growing more and more anxious with every question as this situation seems to get worse and worse with each reveal. "There must be something we can do. We're all going to die, Klaus!"

"He was never supposed to be let out of that coffin in the first place!" Klaus roars, his frustration and anger returning, most likely caused by my overwhelming worry for my friends and my own ass. "I have kept him in that box for a thousand years, and it took that Bennett witch and the Doppelganger less than two weeks to figure out how to get it open. I never had a back-up plan, Caroline. I never expected for someone to be so stupid as to unleash a vampire who hunts vampires into the world. So yes, Caroline, if he's not stopped we are all going to die."

"So that's it," I say blankly, shrugging my shoulder lazily. "You're just giving up? One thing doesn't go your way and you're done? How did you manage to live for a thousand years with an attitude like that? I'm surprised."

"What do you want me to do?" Klaus asks, his words serious instead of defensive and angry, like I expected.

"I expect you to stay and fight for your life, for your _family! _You can't just run away. Don't you want your family to be reunited? Don't you want the threat of your father to finally be in the past?" I demand, knowing that I am right. I saw it in his eyes the night he spoke of his childhood and his family. He wants nothing more than to live peacefully with his siblings, but with Mikael out there that is not possible. He has to be stopped. He has to be killed, for good this time. "I thought you were Klaus Mikaelson: _the_ Original Vampire Hybrid, _the_ most powerful and dangerous creature alive? At least, that's what I was told. I guess…I guess that was not true."

As expected, Klaus' inner Alpha is not too happy with me talking down about him. "I _am_ the most dangerous creature alive."

"Prove it," I command in a daring tone. "Go back to Mystic Falls. Get your siblings on your side. And find Mikael. You can kill him if you all work together, I know you can. I believe in you, Klaus." I don't know where all of this motivation speaker crap is coming from, but I really think its working. I mean, I guess a real motivational speaker wouldn't talk to its audience this way, but Klaus is an exception to the rule. He needs to know I think he can do this, and I _do_, but he also needs to want to prove himself, and I've given him that as well. I just hope it's enough…

Klaus' eyes fill with lust and he captures my lips with his own. I blink in surprise before kissing him back. This is not what I was expecting him to do. I thought after I finished talking he'd be ready to get back in his car and return to Virginia. Instead, my words made him…horny? I mean, really? I guess I can accept why he might be turned on, but can't he see this is the wrong place and time to be doing this?

"Klaus, I-"

"Shh…" Klaus silences me by placing his lips on the sensitive part of my neck and sucking lightly. I inhale a breath and hold it, refusing to let a moan slip past my lips. I will not be so easily seduced by Klaus Mikaelson.

But is it really so easily seduced? I mean, I've been locked in this motel room close to three months now, and Klaus hasn't made any moves up until a few weeks ago. I haven't exactly refused him, either, so I can't begin to pretend this is all his fault. Sometimes, I get so caught up in the moment I forget where I am and who I'm with. Right now, I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm kissing Klaus, and I want more. He lost his brother, he's hurt and scared, and even though he's supposed to be this hardened hybrid warrior, he needs time to heal. I can understand that. I don't have to be the one that heals him, but I want to be.

Taking the initiative, I flip Klaus so he's on his back, and I climb up so I'm straddling his hips. I kiss him skillfully, somewhat thrilled to feel him harden up against me. I haven't had sex in so long, and being a vampire has made me really horny all the time, so having Klaus rubbing up against me like this is kind of driving me crazy. I don't have the upper-hand for long; Klaus soon turns me over so he's on top, whispering in my ear that he likes to be in control. Two months ago, I would have been turned off by that statement, but for some reason I want him even more. Klaus slowly rolls up my shirt from the bottom, revealing my pink and white striped bra, and pulls it over my head before tossing it to the floor. His eyes rake over my bare skin, and instead of being embarrassed, I yank his shirt off too so I can see some of his skin. His lips are on mine again, and he twirls his tongue around inside my mouth while I writhe against him, wrapping my legs so tightly around his hips so I can hold him against me.

"You're driving me mad," Klaus murmurs against my lips, his breath ticking me and causing a shiver to pass through my whole body, "If we don't stop now, I won't be able to."

Cheekily, I reply, "I don't want you to stop."

Klaus kisses me with renewed vigor, all it took was six little encouraging words. Somewhere between him removing the remainder of my clothes and his, I realize I'm actually about to have sex with Niklaus Mikaelson. I'll admit, I had a moment of insecurity where I almost changed my mind and asked him to stop, but I didn't. I don't want to say that I do it out of pity, both for the loss of his brother and the potential loss of the rest of his family, or the fact that we both may die soon if Mikael finds and kills Klaus, but those reasons definitely factor in. The main reason I do want this, and allow it to happen, is because Klaus wants _me_ and no one else; he's been trying to gain my trust and affections for months and I've finally given in. It is nice to be wanted, and to be treated special, and I deserve that.

It's too bad I wish this love and affection were coming from a different vampire...

**.**

Afterwards, I expect Klaus to get dressed and tell me he's heading back to Mystic Falls, but he doesn't. He gets out of bed and wanders around the room, ignoring my curious questionings about what he's doing. He fills the cooler with half the supply of blood bags from the mini-fridge, and I start to get nervous. Then he tells me exactly what I was hoping he wouldn't; that he's not going back to Mystic Falls. He's getting away, going somewhere Mikael will never find him, and he wants her to come, too.

"Come on, love," Klaus commands, "Get dressed and let's go. We have to get as far away from Virginia as possible. He'll be following my trail."

"Klaus, what do you mean?" I ask, sitting up in bed finally, wrapping the white motel sheet around my chest. "I thought you were going to go back? Get Elijah and Kol and Rebekah on your side, and end this? We can't just run away!"

"Yes, yes we can, Caroline," Klaus argues, "And we have to if you want to live out your immortality." He's shoving items into a bag now, and I am pulling on my clothes as quickly as possible. "We can't beat Mikael. His hatred is too strong. The best thing we can do is disappear. That's all we can do."

I can't believe my ears. What is he saying? What is he doing? This was not supposed to be the result of my stripping down and getting it on with the hybrid jackass. He was supposed to do what _**I **_said, not change the plan last minute and run and hide like a pair of cowards. I won't leave my friends high and dry back home. I have to get back there and fight with them. I have to try and do _something! _Caroline Forbes does not run away and hide...

"I can't do that, Klaus," I tell him firmly, blocking the door to the motel before he can try and leave.

"What do you mean you can't do that?" Klaus asks incredulously.

"I won't run away with you and leave my friends to die," I repeat.

Klaus shakes his head at me, disbelieving that I'm really refusing his request to run away, especially after what just occurred between us. He seems internally conflicted at first, but he recovers quickly. "Fine. Don't come with me then, Caroline. Stay here in your cozy little motel room. In fact, you're probably safer here than you would be with me because Mikael doesn't know where you are." He flashes around me and swings open the motel door. He steps outside and turns back, his expression unreadable. "Last chance," He tempts, "Come with me."

"Take me back to Mystic Falls," I try and reason with him, "I'll go with you there. I'll fight Mikael with you. I'll do whatever you want."

"I want you to _live!_" Klaus screams, and then he's gone.

"Klaus!" I yell, pushing forward and slamming against the invisible wall created by his compulsion. "Klaus! Come back! Klaus!"

I must shriek his name over and over again at least fifty times before I come to the conclusion that he really left me. Then I spend the next hour, or more, who knows? I'm not sure how long because I was stuck in a moment of extreme panic and rage. I destroy the entire motel room, strangled animalistic noises coming out of my throat as I rip to shreds everything in sight. I tear apart the mattress until it is nothing but chunks of foam and bits of sheets and blankets. I rip apart the pillows until there are goose feathers littering the entire room. I smash all the chairs and the wooden table. I shatter the television screen. I rip the cheap maroon colored curtains from the windows and tear those to shreds as well. I don't stop until something makes me stop.

Actually, _someone._

"Hey, hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Mr. Richie, the motel owner. He's standing in the doorway, his thick-moustache covered mouth hanging open in shock. He pushes open the broken door so he can step inside the room, his small beady eyes taking in the mangled mess that was once his 'nicest' room at the motel. He's clearly angry, and it's causing his blood to rush faster through his veins, the sound awakening a hunger inside of me.

"Mr. Richie," I gasp guiltily, "I'm sorry. I can-I can fix it. Please, don't come closer. You need to go. You have to get out of here, okay?" I'm not close enough to compel him, and I don't think I could focus my emotions enough to actually make it stick anyways. I'm too full of anger. I'm so full of anger I can't feel anything but the need to destroy, and now that Richie is here, the hunger for blood.

"You think you can fix this? How are you gonna fix this? This is a fuckin' mess! No I will not leave my own motel room. This is _my _building, you get that missy? You're gonna pay for every last penny's worth of damages. Do you understand?"

Suddenly, I lunge. My fangs descend and sink into his neck before the sweet taste of blood fills my mouth. I only want him to be quiet. I just want him to stop talking, stop telling me what to do, stop..._breathing!_

When I realize that I'm killing him, he's already slipping away. He's too far gone for me to even bite into my wrist and offer him blood. I pull back and watch him take his last, shuddery breath, a sight that will stay with me for months to come, maybe even years.

_He's dead._

I shove his body away from me and back into the wall, slapping my hand over my mouth. I pull it away and see Mr. Richie's blood covering my palm. I did that? I just...I killed someone.

"Oh...God!" I moan, the sound ripping from my throat low and agonizingly. "I killed-I killed-I killed him. Oh God." I feel as though I can't breathe. I don't know what to do with myself. What do I do with the body? How am I going to explain away this situation? This was never, ever supposed to happen again! I tried so hard, I'm always so careful, but I...

_How could Klaus do this to me?!_

I drag Mr. Richie's lifeless body into the bathroom, scrub my hands and face free from his blood, and then shut the door. I pace the length of the motel room, stepping over the debris of all the broken items beneath my feet. I can't stop seeing Mr. Richie's look of horror before I killed him. He saw a monster. I was that monster. I am overwhelmed with guilt.

I'm so distracted, I don't hear the footsteps approaching. I don't hear it when the door is creaking open, or when he steps inside. I only look up when I hear his voice. "Caroline? What happened?"

My head whips around and I catch sight of him through blurry eyes. "Stefan?"

I know he's not the same Stefan that he once was, but right now it doesn't matter. I run into his arms, pressing my face into his shirt as I sob out the entire story of what has happened to me today. Stefan is quiet the entire time, and he doesn't judge me for my tragic loss of control when I killed Mr. Richie.

"It's okay, Care," Stefan soothes, sounding like my old mentor for the first time in months, "We're going to get you out of here."

"How?" I murmur, feeling hopeless. "I can't get out unless Klaus comes back, or someone just as bad as him convinces me I can trust them enough to leave. When is that ever going to happen?"

"What did you just say?" Stefan asks, his face holding an expression of hopefulness. "I thought you said Klaus compelled you to stay until you were emotionally ready to leave with him."

"His exact words were 'someone like him'," I correct, not understanding what this has to do with anything. "So?"

"So, come with me, then," Stefan urges, pulling me to my feet and tugging me towards the door. "I'm just as bad as Klaus, you said so yourself. Do you still trust me?"

I shrug, allowing him to take both my hands and lead me towards the open doorway. "I didn't mean that, Stefan. You're not like Klaus. You're completely diff-" I stop, because Stefan has moved outside the motel room, and...he pulled me out with him. My eyes widen and I spin around quickly, looking back inside the room that has been my prison for nearly three months. When I turn back to look at Stefan, he is smiling smugly. I open and close my mouth a few times before I'm able to ask, "How did you know that would work?"

"I didn't," Stefan admits with a shrug, "But it did, right? You're free. Come on, we have to get back. I only came to check on you, but things are bad back home."

"What's going on?" I demand, finally remembering that there are more important things to worry about than simply my freedom from this motel in Georgia. "Is everyone okay? Did Mikael kill anyone else? Do we know where he is?"

"I'll tell you on the way," Stefan promises, "Let's just get out of here."

"Can you..." I chew my bottom lip for a moment, "...go back in and get my suitcase? I'm too..."

Stefan actually laughs at my reaction to not wanting to re-enter the room. "Yeah, yeah, I'll grab it. Can you get in the car, though?"

"Fine," I agree, adding, "Bossy-pants."

I spot Stefan's car parked at the end of the motel building and I head for it. I hear footsteps behind mine a few seconds later and assume they belong to Stefan. As I'm reaching for the door handle of the passenger side door, I hear an unfamiliar female voice call my name.

"You forgot this." I turn around when I realize the words are directed towards me. The girl looks about my age with blue-green eyes and straight blonde hair, and her voice is accented similar to Klaus'. I narrow my eyes as I notice the evil smirk appear on her bubblegum pink lips. She pulls her hand from behind her back and stabs my neck with a small needle, injecting me with something.

_Vervain._

Her smirk grows as my world turns to black...

* * *

**_Sorry if this chapter is a little confusing, but Caroline is finally free! _**

**_A few notes: the Klaroline relationship pretty much stops here with this chapter, Klaus ran off and he won't be reappearing for a while. So from here on, it will be only Steroline (and some mentions of Stelena). Caroline's feelings for Klaus were mostly caused by being held captive and having hope she could change him. _**

**_Next Chapter: What do you think Rebekah has planned for Caroline? Hint: Perhaps something similar to the 'After-School Special' episode...? _**

**_Please Review! I'd love to hear what you guys think and what you want to see for this story._**

**_Also, if you are interested in more Steroline, check out my other story: The Only Exception, which I'm updating tonight also:)_**

**_-MissCarolineForbes_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tangled: I Want You To Stay**

**Chapter Six**

"Wakey-wakey..."

I feel a sharp prodding sensation on my ribs just below my heart.

"...Don't make me stake-y you. Ha, like that one, Bex?"

I am fully awake now, but I keep my eyes closed because I don't recognize the voice speaking. He's male, sounds young, and has the same accent that the blonde girl who vervained me has...I try and get a grip on my reality. The floor beneath me is cold and rocky. _A basement? Jail cell? Cave? _My arms are hanging above my head, my wrists bound tightly by a metal chain. _I'm locked up! _There are no sounds except for the shuffling of two pairs of feet nearby, both belonging to a vampire owner.

"No. No I don't like any of your jokes, Kol, because you are not funny. How many times do I have to tell you before you get it through your thick skull? Why I allowed you to come with me in the first place, I have no idea, but I am really starting to regret it."

That's the girl who hijacked me from the motel after Stefan freed me! But where did she take me? Who's Kol? Why does that name sound familiar...? What is she doing with me?

Mumbling now, the one called Kol comments, "Maybe you just have no sense of humor."

"Give me that," The girl demands, and suddenly I'm being jabbed even harder in the ribs than before. To me, she hisses, "Wake up, you useless girl, or I'll dump this whole bucket of vervain over your head."

_No thank you! _My eyes pop open, wide and alert and searching for any signs that the girl may be telling the truth about the bucket of vervain. I'm already weakened from the vervain she injected in my neck before I passed out. I quickly take in the sight of the small, dark room and the two people hovering above me. I was sort of right when I guessed this is a jail cell; it almost looks like the cells in the Salvatore basement, but this isn't the Boarding House. I sit up, scraping my heels against the floor to get a grip so I can sit up, but I can't go too far as my arms are chained above me at such an awkward angle. I glare up at the face of the blonde-haired girl who vervained me and mentally will her to tell me what the hell is going on.

"That's better," She smirks evilly. She's pretty, with large eyes, pouty lips, and light blonde hair. Her skin is spotted with a light dusting of freckles, making her appear like a normal 17-year-old girl, but I know better. She is exuding much too much confidence and determination to be a normal girl…

And suddenly I make the connection. This girl doesn't just smirk like Klaus, or talk like Klaus, or even share similar features to Klaus; this girl **is **Klaus' sister. Testing my theory, I query, "Rebekah?"

Her blue-green eyes widen slightly, but she recovers from her surprise quickly. "Ah, she is smarter than she looks. Has my brother told you much about me?" She quirks an eyebrow up curiously.

Instead of answering, I size up the brown-haired boy with the cheesy jokes and conclude, "And you're Klaus' other brother, Kol. At least now I have a face to put with the names."

"Yes, well, that doesn't seem fair," Kol pouts, his eyes glinting playfully, "We don't know who _you _are."

"Is that why you vervained me and locked me up here?" I ask, perhaps not realizing that I'm in no position to be rapid firing questions at two Original vampires, especially not when I'm chained up in a cell somewhere.

"Maybe you're not that smart," Rebekah corrects her earlier statement, again pointing that stupid wooden stick at my heart, "But _I'll _be asking the questions around here. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," I reply sarcastically.

"I think I can see why our brother likes her so much," Kol smirks at me, causing me to squirm under his intense gaze.

"Really," Rebekah says drily, "Because I can't."

"Don't be such a bitch, Bex," Kol chides good naturedly, seeming to ignore the deathly glare his sister sends in his direction after he insults her. Or maybe he does notice, because he quickly changes the subject as he offers, "Shall I go check on our other guests?"

"Yes, do," Rebekah encourages sourly.

"See you soon, love," Kol speaks to me in a sing-song voice as he walks backward to the door to my cell. He waves before leaving, the door clicking soundly as it shuts so that I know without a doubt I'm locked in. Locked in a cell with Klaus' sister Rebekah.

I want to ask Rebekah what Kol meant by 'other guests'._ Is Stefan here? _But I know I can't ask, because Rebekah already warned me I'm not here to ask questions and she doesn't look too happy as it is. I can't believe my luck, though. Seriously. I finally escaped from the motel Klaus locked me up in, thanks to Stefan, and now I'm locked up in a cell by Klaus' two younger siblings. This is just fucking great!

"So..." Rebekah starts, folding her arms in front of her in a business-like fashion, "Tell me why my brother's art room is entirely full of pictures of _your _face."

_Pictures of me?_ "Klaus...? I don't know." I shrug, hoping my face magnifies my confusion. "I mean, he gave me a picture that he drew once, but I didn't know there were others. He never took me to his house. I've been locked up for almost three months..."

"Why?" Rebekah demands.

"I don't know," I repeat, starting to get annoyed with these questions that I don't have answers to. "Why don't you ask _Klaus?_"

"Oh, what a clever idea," Rebekah says in a snarky tone, rolling her eyes, "Don't you think I would have already if I'd known where he was? Why do you think you're here?" I blink at her cluelessly and she sighs, "I'm using _you_ to get Nik's attention. What do you think? Will he come back for you?"

"I'm going to have to say no," I reply honestly. Why would I think he'd come back to me when he just abandoned me? He doesn't care. He got what he wanted from me, and he left. I failed him, so he left. "I don't know what is on your brother's agenda, but I'm no longer part of the plan."

"Well then lucky for you, you're not the only one my brother and I invited to the 'party'." She smiles nonchalantly, and I'm worried immediately by what she's _not _saying.

"Who?" I question, "Who else? Where are they?"

"Easy, Blondie," Rebekah says, sounding curiously like Damon, and crouches down in front of me so that her eyes are level with mine, "One question at a time. And, I think I'll go first." Her pupils dilate as she laces compulsion with her words, "When is the last time you saw Niklaus?"

My jaw falls slack before I hear my voice answer of its own volition, "Last night."

She seems satisfied at first, but then second-guesses herself. She compels me again as she asks one more question, "When is the last time you've consumed vervain?"

"Never."

"What a good baby vampire," Rebekah applauds. "Well, while your friends have the vervain bled from their system, you'll just have to wait here. Hope that's not a problem for you. Anything that you need to make your stay more..._comfortable?_"

I don't think she'll actually give me anything I ask for, but it's worth an attempt, "Well, it'd be nice to be released from these chains, but...if that's asking for too much, I'll settle for a little blood."

"Oh, all right," Rebekah relents, "But only a little."

**.**

A day and a half after being taken by Rebekah and Kol Mikaelson, I am finally allowed out of my tiny jail cell. Rebekah compels me to follow her and leads the way down the dank, musty hallway of what must be a basement to a much brighter and more open area. The musty smell remains, but the chains have been removed from my wrists and I can see a round table with a basket of blood bags on top, so I'm hopeful one of those will be for me. Rebekah orders me to sit in the chair and not get up until she says so, but she does offer me my pick of the blood bags. I am quick to grab one and suck it down. I've only been given two tiny shot glasses of blood since I've been held captive.

"What-"

"Caroline," Rebekah cuts me off, using my name now that she knows it, "No. More. Questions."

"Sorry," I sigh under my breath. She's threatened to compel me to not speak at all, so even though it's killing me I'm trying to remain on my best behavior. But I'm really very curious now as to what is going on. What's with all the blood bags? I certainly don't need this many. What's with the table and the chairs? The smug smiles on both Mikaelson siblings' faces?

Rebekah nods to Kol and he takes off down another hallway. Rebekah turns down another, and it is then that I realize this basement is a huge maze. There are hallways going off from this room in almost every direction. No wonder I haven't heard anything with my vampire hearing, even though I've been trying...it's just too far, and maybe the rooms are sound-proof. I wouldn't put it past Klaus having a basement with sound-proof basement cells. Wait...am I in Klaus' mansion? I hadn't even thought about that before now. But that could very well be where I am. It would make sense, because I haven't been invited inside, and Klaus' mansion isn't owned by a human.

All at once, I hear four sets of footsteps, and I perk up in my seat, eyes flashing back and forth as I wait for Kol and Rebekah to return with the other prisoners. Kol emerges from the dark hallway first, leading a shirtless and bloody Damon. He shoves Damon into one of the chairs next to me and compels him not to get up unless asked to do so. Damon agrees, not that he has a choice, and grabs a blood bag. When I see that Rebekah is hauling Stefan behind her, I'm not too surprised. If Damon is here, then it would make sense why Stefan is here, but it doesn't make sense why Rebekah thinks Klaus will give a shit what happens to the three of us. Stefan is compelled into the other chair beside me, and when I see he is also shirtless and bloody, I realize why I've been locked up for a day and a half.

"That's why you asked if I was on vervain," I say to Rebekah in a disgusted tone, "You wanted to know if you had bleed me out too." She told me that was what she'd do, but I didn't even think that the other captives could be Damon and Stefan. What purpose does she have to make sure we're vervain-free? What does she want to do to us?

"And lucky for you, I didn't have to," Rebekah agrees. "Now...what are we waiting for? Oh yes...our last guest has yet to arrive."

"Hmm, I know," Kol confirms, "I thought she'd be here by now. Maybe she's not coming."

_She? _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

After a moment of silence, my ears pick up the sound of more footsteps. These ones are quieter and more timid, and...have a human heartbeat behind them. As the footsteps grow closer, I can hear the heartbeat pick-up speed. Whoever it is, they're scared.

When she steps into the light, I gasp. Her wide, innocent brown eyes land on me first, and she questions disbelievingly, "Care?"

"Elena!" I try and jump up from my chair to run over to her, but I can't move. Right. Almost forgot I've been compelled to stay put in the chair until told otherwise. "What are you doing here?"

"I called her," Rebekah talks over Elena in an authoritative tone. She turns to Elena and asks, "So, who'd you come for? Stefan, or Damon?" She seems to know about Elena's recent indecision over her feelings for the Salvatore brothers. How does a girl who's been daggered for about nine-hundred years know so much so fast?

"I didn't know Stefan was here," Elena says firmly, "You only told me about Damon. What's going on here? What do you want from us?"

"Well, we'll see about that, won't we?" Rebekah's voice holds just enough threat in it to make Elena look nervously over at the table where Damon, Stefan and I are seated. Rebekah sees her looking and tells her, again using compulsion, "Have a seat, Elena. You and your friends are going to help me and my brother." Elena sits, and then Rebekah turns her eyes on all of us, telling us, "You've all been compelled to stay in your seats. Now I'm going to compel you to tell the truth, at all costs, and you are going to do just that. I will ask you a question, and you will answer. Simple enough, right? Let's try not to screw it up, shall we?"

I can't believe Elena is here. I haven't seen her in close to three months, and I'm so relieved to see she is alive and well. But...she doesn't look too happy to see me. I don't blame her. I mean, I do remember that I left without even saying goodbye or explaining why I was going and why it had to be with Klaus. Of course she's going to be angry with me. I can explain, though. I can explain everything...if only Rebekah would let me. I hope Elena will hear me out and try and understand my point-of-view.

"So, you're the Doppelganger?" Rebekah asks Elena, even though she clearly knows the answer is yes. Elena nods in confirmation anyways, since she's compelled to do so. "And you two," She points to Damon and Stefan, "Are both in love with her?" Damon and Stefan reluctantly nod their heads. "Hmph. I don't see what's so special about her." Rebekah stalks around the table, scrutinizing Elena with hateful blue eyes. "The last one was prettier."

"Really?" Kol speaks up, "I think they look the same. Isn't that the point?"

Rebekah sighs, "Shut up, Kol. I think it's time to make the call, don't you?"

"You're absolutely right, sister," Kol agrees, pulling his cell out of his pocket. "I'll do the honors."

"I would expect no less from you."

Kol waves a hand at her before leaving the room.

"Now that he's gone," Rebekah says mysteriously, "Let's have some real fun. Tell me, Caroline, what have you and my brother been up to in that _lovely _motel of yours, eh? Don't leave out any of the juicy details, either. I want to know the truth. Why did Klaus take you from Mystic Falls?"

I swallow nervously before opening my mouth and allowing words to spill out, "I think he...loves me. He didn't _take_ me away, he asked me to come, and I said yes." I can see three pairs of judgmental eyes on me, and I wish I could stop the words, but I can't. "He said he would show me the world, all the reasons there are for me to be alive forever, but he...he wouldn't take me until I trusted him. That's why he locked me away in the motel. He compelled me to stay there until I trust him enough, and…"

"And?" Rebekah prompts, "Did it work? Did he gain your trust?"

I shake my head, "He did, because he started to trust _me_, to open up to me, but then he shut down again. I thought he finally trusted me enough to lift the compulsion, but I was wrong. He left me, and I...I can't forgive him for that. And I can't trust him again."

"Wow, Blondie, you're a real genius, aren't you?" Damon insults bitingly, sending me a glare that says he thinks this is somehow all **my **fault. I hate his cocky face. Definitely didn't miss that while I was gone.

Rebekah clucks her tongue, stating, "That's too bad." Turning to Damon, she glares, "Did I ask your opinion? No, I didn't. So don't open your mouth unless you're spoken to. Understand?"

"Yes."

I can't help but smile a little to see Damon be put in his place. I don't like or trust Rebekah, but anyone who is willing to bully Damon a little bit is okay with me. Well, so long as she doesn't kill me or Elena or Stefan...or Damon, _I guess._ And since Rebekah seems to think one of us will be able to lure Klaus back into town, I have a feeling she's not planning on killing us anytime soon. At least, I sure hope not.

"Stefan," Rebekah says, his name rolling off her tongue in a familiar way, "How long has it been? Ninety years?"

Wait a minute. What did she say? I thought she's been daggered the past 900 years? What happened 90 years ago?

All eyes at the table shift to Stefan now.

"Yep."

"He gave you back your memories, I take it?"

"He did." Stefan keeps his answers short and sweet. It's driving me, and Damon and Elena, crazy; I can tell by the confused frown on Elena's face and the annoyed ticking of Damon's jaw. I can just hear Damon's thoughts right now, _Why do baby bro and Barbie Klaus have a secret past nobody knows about? _I'm thinking the same thing.

"He put a dagger in my heart that night," Rebekah tells solely Stefan, "And hasn't let me out of my coffin again since. So, if you're as good of friends with Nik now as you were in the 20's, I imagine he'll be worried about you. Yes?"

"Uh...no," Stefan replies, "We're not friends, Rebekah. Klaus doesn't have friends."

"He also doesn't _love_, but this one here," She points at me, "Seems to think he's in _love_ with _her! _I remember how close you and Nik were, Stefan. He hasn't forgotten, either. Even if you don't feel the same, he will come for you. I know he will. You, or Caroline, or maybe just his precious Doppelganger." Rebekah settles her blue-green stare on Elena, eyes cold and calculating. "He needs her to make more hybrids, and the threat of his human blood bag going 'bye-bye' is sure to bring him running home."

"He won't come back here for anyone," I speak up, "Not until Mikael is dead."

Suddenly, Rebekah is in my face, hand at my throat as she hisses, "What do you know about Mikael? I thought you've been locked away the past three months?"

"Klaus told me," I answer honestly, not that I have a choice thanks to Rebekah's compulsion, "About everything. Your childhood, how Henrick died, and how your parents turned you because they couldn't bare to lose you. I know Mikael is not Klaus' father, and that's why he's a hybrid; his real father was a werewolf. Should I go on? He told me all of it, Rebekah, and that is why you should know most of all that he's not coming back here. Not for anyone."

"You're wrong," Rebekah says, once she's swallowed the anger which I was worried for a moment might consume her, "If he told you that, then you're far more special to him than I thought. If he thinks your life is in danger, he'll come for you."

I have mixed feelings about this, none of which I voice out loud. Kol is back now, and is a welcome distraction from the current topic. I hope Rebekah doesn't repeat our conversation to Kol as well.

"He's not convinced," Kol shrugs, "So he's on his way to the motel where Caroline is supposed to be."

Rebekah smiles, "Well, once he sees she is not where he left her, I'm sure he'll give us a call back."

"What do we do now?" Kol asks. According to Klaus, he is older than Rebekah by a year or two, but he doesn't seem to have a mind of his own. He turns to his baby sister for answers to everything. Then again, she is kind of scary, and being the youngest of four, three now, older brothers she probably had to develop a spine pretty quickly.

"We wait," Rebekah sighs, tapping her polished nails against the table where she stands between Elena and Stefan. After a moment of silence, she seems to notice the same thing that I do. Elena and Stefan are not looking at each other, and they even seem to be turned _away _from each other, almost like they're... "Hold on a moment; aren't you two supposed to be a couple? Why do you both look miserable?"

"We're being held hostage," Elena points out.

"We broke up."

My eyes snap to Stefan's in shock, but he doesn't look at me.

Rebekah laughs bitterly, placing her hand to her heart in mock-disbelief, "Oh no! Really? Why? Seriously, what could have possibly happened between now and when you pulled the dagger out of my heart?" Her question is directed to Elena, whom I had no idea even awakened Rebekah until just now. "You told me he was _The One_, your epic romance. Isn't that right? And now...you broke up? I wonder if that has anything to do with Mr. Dreamy Eyes over here." She jerks her thumb in Damon's direction uninterestedly.

"I wanted to believe that was true when I said that to you," Elena is forced to answer because of the compulsion, "Because I did feel that way about Stefan once, and I hoped I could again. But he's changed. And...so have I. I don't think we can ever have back what we used to."

"Is it because you have feelings for Damon?" Rebekah pushes even further.

Seeing that Elena, Stefan and Damon are all uncomfortable with this, I demand, "Is this really necessary? What does this have to do with getting Klaus back here? Mind your own business, Rebekah."

"I asked you a question," Rebekah reminds Elena.

"Yes, yes," Elena says, "I do have feelings for Damon, but I-I don't want to hurt Stefan. I don't want to be like Katherine."

"But you are like her," Rebekah concludes, now bored with Elena. She turns back to Stefan, "How does that make you feel? To hear that your ex-girlfriend has fallen for your brother? Does it make you angry, Stefan? Do you wonder if she felt that way the whole time you were together? If she maybe snuck a few kisses with him when you weren't looking? Maybe even more? Come on; don't tell me it hasn't crossed your mind."

"You're twisted, sister," Kol comments quietly.

"You're not funny, brother." Rebekah rolls her eyes at him, but keeps her focus on Stefan. "Come on, give me something, Stefan. Are you mad at Elena for falling for you brother?"

"Of course I'm mad," Stefan sounds it too, "I'm fucking furious, but I can't do a damn thing about it. It's not like I didn't know. I can't change how she feels." The hurt on his face breaks my heart, the immense amount of pain and heartache he must be feeling right now…ugh I wish I could do something to stop all of this, and to comfort Stefan, but I can't do anything.

"No, you can't," Rebekah nods, seeming to be making a point to Stefan that only he and she understands.

I'm starting to wonder if maybe Rebekah and Stefan had a _thing_ back in the 20's...

Elena, who hasn't been compelled not to open her mouth unless spoken to, decides to speak her mind, "Ask him about the night Caroline left town with Klaus." Stefan and I both look to Elena in confusion. "See? Do you see how guilty both of them look? Something happened and he won't tell me."

"Nothing happened," Stefan starts, but Rebekah shushes him by putting her hand directly over his mouth.

Slowly, the blonde Original asks, "What happened with you and Caroline before she left town with my brother?" She pulls her fingers off his mouth so he can answer, her expression showing how amused with this situation she is.

After as much hesitation as the compulsion would allow, Stefan confesses, "We…kissed."

Stefan looks at Elena; I suppose needing to see her reaction after keeping the truth from her so long. I didn't even know she suspected anything, but then again, I haven't been around. Has Stefan been acting strangely? Did he hint that something occurred between us? I don't know, but I know for sure this is my fault. I know it wasn't Stefan's. I kissed him that night, not the other way around. He kissed me back, yes, but he didn't initiate it.

Before Rebekah can make some stupid sarcastic comment, I cut in, "It's not his fault. It was me. I did it. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I was…I thought I was dying. I just-" I stop short and shake my head, my thoughts a jumbled mess because suddenly it's not unclear why I kissed Stefan. It wasn't just because I thought I was dying, it's because I've been wanting to do it for a long time. I needed him, and he was there, like he always is. It was bound to happen at some point, and that night just happened to be the night.

I realize Elena is glaring at me half a second before she accuses, "Do you ever think of anybody but _you_, Caroline?! God, you are so selfish. I can't believe you."

"Elena, I," I shake my head, trying to reach out for her, but she folds her arms in her lap and refuses to meet my eyes, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say. If I could take it back, I would, because I never wanted to hurt you, and I would never come between you and Stefan. I know how much he loves you. I know that you two are like destined to be together. Please don't punish him for something I did. He doesn't deserve that."

"Now hold on," Rebekah speaks up, after sitting back and smirking at the growing cat-fight in front of her, "Let's see if that's what Stefan thinks as well. Stefan," She stares down the green-eyed vampire beside her, "Was it all Caroline's fault? Or did you want it too?"

I can feel my stomach turning in nervous flips, anxiety eating away at me due to the current conversation. I don't want Stefan to answer. Either way, it'll hurt _me _or _Elena_, and while it'd be better for him to deny that he wanted to kiss me because Elena can focus all her anger on me that way, I'd like to be able to think part of him wanted that kiss from me. If he didn't, then it was just a pity kiss; a kiss he gave away because he also thought I was dying soon…

With my first bit of luck in _weeks_, Kol's phone begins to ring before Stefan has a chance to answer, and he announces that it's Klaus. Rebekah tells him to put the phone on speaker so they can all hear the conversation. Kol nods and picks up the call, placing the phone on the table so all six of us can listen in.

"Kol," Klaus' deathly calm voice comes through, sending chills down my back because I know just how angry he must be if he's not yelling and screaming, "What have you done? Where is she?"

Rebekah chuckles mirthlessly, "Ah, Nik, you give our brother far too much credit. Did you really think he was the mastermind behind this plan?"

"Rebekah," Klaus sounds surprised to hear her voice, "I had no idea you and Kol were speaking."

"Yes, well, you didn't leave me with too many options. And now that Finn is dead, that leaves you, Elijah, and Kol, and you know how I like to be the leader. You and Elijah are too big-headed to team up with." Rebekah shrugs, "Kol might get on my nerves, but he's better than _you. _At least he hasn't run off to hide from our father."

"What do you want from me, sister?" Klaus demands, his tone becoming more venomous with each word.

"What I want is for you to return to Mystic Falls, and help us stop Mikael," Rebekah replies, as if it's the most obvious answer, "Unlike you, I refuse to spend the next thousand years of my life running from monsters of the past. We kill him, and then we move on with our lives."

"If you have a life to live, that is," Klaus points out. "Mikael could kill you in a heartbeat, Rebekah."

"Lucky for me," Rebekah snaps, "I don't have a heartbeat. Now are you coming, or not? Because if you aren't here by nightfall, I'm going to start killing off my party guests, and I think I'll start with your pretty blonde girlfriend here."

Rebekah pulls something out of the back pocket of her dark-wash denim jeans. It looks like a tiny spray bottle. She holds it up for me to see before squirting it in my face. When the liquid touches my skin, it begins to sizzle and burn like acid. _Vervain. _I cover my face with my hands and cry out in pain.

"Caroline?" Klaus' voice sounds much more concerned now than it did before, "Rebekah, what are you doing? I swear, if you hurt her, I'll kill you myself."

"Who are you and what have you done with Nik?" Rebekah demands, not believing the words coming out of her elder brother's mouth. "I thought love is vampire's greatest weakness. Isn't that right, Niklaus? If that's true, then I've got your weakness right here, and _I will kill her!_ So come back to Mystic Falls, Nik. Come back home, and I won't have to kill her."

After a very long, drawn-out pause, Klaus replies, "Fine." Then the phone clicks as he hangs up.

"That was easier than I thought," Kol comments as he takes his phone back into his hands.

"We'll see," Rebekah sighs. She stands up and continues speaking to Kol only, "Come on, let's go get ourselves some _fresh _food."

"Now you're talking my language," Kol agrees with a smile. "But, what about them?"

"Oh, they'll be fine, won't you?" Rebekah says teasingly. "You four just sit here and play nice until we're back. And don't forget, no getting out of your chairs, and no _lying._ There's far too much of that going on around here." With a toss of her blonde mane over her shoulder, she flounces out of the basement room, with Kol in tow.

* * *

**_Thanks so much to all the followers and reviewers of this story so far. I appreciate the feedback, and I'm glad you like the story!:) I hope to gain more followers, and I'd appreciate any and all feedback my readers have for me._**

**_This chapter was going to include more, but it's already 13 pages long as it is, so I've split it up. NEXT CHAPTER: Will start with Caroline, Stefan, Elena, and Damon still being held captive by Rebekah and Kol, more truths will be revealed, and Klaus returns to Mystic Falls. HINT: Will Caroline stay in Mystic Falls? We'll find out next chapter!_**

**_I might even have another update later on today;) We'll see..._**

**_Please, please review! Klaus will not be happy if you don't ;)_**

**_Check out my other Steroline fic: The Only Exception_**

**_-MissCarolineForbes_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tangled: I Want You To Stay**

**Chapter Seven**

**.**

Rebekah and Kol are gone at least an hour before any of us speak a word. I'm too afraid if I open my mouth more truths I don't want revealed will tumble out. Maybe that's why Elena, Stefan, and Damon have been so quiet as well, but I really don't know. It could be that they're all so angry with me, and with each other, that they have nothing to say. Either way, the room is so thick with tension it's driving me insane. So, yeah, it was me who broke the silence. I just couldn't take it anymore!

Rolling my eyes in Damon's direction, I ask him, "Can you still only speak if spoken too? Because it's not like you to be so quiet…"

Damon sighs, "Looks that way, Blondie." His blue eyes harden like ice when he adds, "If I could have, I would have already said this: _What the Hell were you thinking?!_"

I lean back in my chair a bit and avoid his stare when I reply, "What was I thinking when, Damon? There are a lot of ways I could take that question." Most of them involve discussing things I'd rather not get into at the moment. When I asked Damon if he could speak, I didn't realize I'd be opening a can of worms. I probably should have left it alone…

Elena voices sarcastically, "Yes, Damon, what are you referring to? We all know there have been plenty of mistakes Caroline has made recently. Which one should she explain first?" She avoids looking at me, but the bitterness in her voice and the hardness in her facial features is something I've never seen before. Elena and I have been mad at each other in the past, but something feels different this time. She is _really_ mad. She might not forgive me for what I've done.

"Well, I _was_ referring to her trusting _Klaus_," Damon decides with an exaggerated eye roll, "But, I guess you're right, Elena. Caroline has been seeming blonder than usual...so, Blondie, take your pick: what would you like to...clear the air about first?"

"Well, Damon," I throw his sarcastic tone back in his face, "I pick none of the above. I don't _want _to explain anything to you."

"If I remember correctly," Elena reminds in a snotty tone, reminding me eerily of Katherine, "You have to tell the truth about it. Rebekah's rules."

"Yeah, she said tell the truth," I recall, feeling smug to find a loophole and not have to answer Damon and Elena's pestering questions, "And that is the truth."

I can practically see Elena breaking down in front of me, and I feel guilty, but I can't stop it. Her heart starts beating quicker as her blood boils with anger. Her usually wide and innocent brown eyes are dark and narrowed, _at me_. Her hands have tightened into fists on the table, her knuckles white with pressure. I have _never_ seen her so angry, not even after her parents died and she wished she had perished with them. I wonder again what she has been through the past few months while I've been away. I wonder what I missed out on, if she feels betrayed by me, if there is any other reason why she could hate me so much. But isn't what I did enough? Isn't stealing a kiss from her ex-boyfriend on the night I was supposed to die, and then skipping town without notice for months enough of a reason to be furious with me? I suppose it is. That's why I'm not surprised when Elena goes red in the face and starts yelling at me.

"Are you kidding me right now, Caroline? God, what is wrong with you?! Do you even see where we are? Do you get what is happening here? This is all _your_ fault!" Elena's eyes widen suddenly, almost like she wasn't expecting those words to come out of her mouth but they were pushed out with the help of Rebekah's compulsion. Elena had to tell the truth, and even though it clearly shocked her, and me, at what she was thinking, she presses on. "We wouldn't be here right now if you never left Mystic Falls. Why did you have to come back? You should have just stayed away."

"Elena," Stefan cuts in gently, "Maybe you should stop before you say something you regret."

Elena turns her angry eyes on him. She simply glares in silence for a few moments, before stating in a sarcastic voice, "I should stop, Stefan, shouldn't I? But I don't want to. She left us," Elena points a finger at me accusingly, "And look what happened! Bonnie's mom is _dead_, Tyler is _dead_, Bonnie won't speak to me, and now _she_ thinks she can just waltz back into town like nothing happened! Guess what, Caroline? _A lot happened while you were gone!" _

I press back in my seat, trying to distance myself from the truth, and soak in Elena's words. I start blinking rapidly in an attempt to keep my tears at bay. I can't believe what I heard, but it has to be true, because Elena wouldn't have been able to say it if it wasn't true. "What…what do you mean? Tyler's dead? Bonnie's mom…?" I can't pull myself together enough to string together any more words so I simply trail off.

Stefan answers my questions, and for that I have to be grateful. Damon and Elena look ready to leave me wondering just to spite me. "Abby was killed after Mikael was released from his box." He states it very matter-of-factly, not placing blame on anyone, which is nice but leaves me wanting more details. Leave it to Stefan to prevent conflict even during a situation like this. "Tyler…" He frowns, his green eyes flicking to me nervously, "Klaus killed him. He…found him and killed him. I thought you knew."

"When?" I demand through bleary eyes, "When? When you two were gone for that week? Please tell me that's not when it happened, Stefan." He meets my eyes straight-on and I know that it is true. "How? He said that Tyler…that Tyler was gone. He said he got away and that he couldn't find him. He lied to me. Oh my God; Tyler." I can't hold back my tears any longer, and I don't try to. Klaus lied to my face and said that Tyler was still alive when he had just killed him. I can't believe I trusted that lying monster! I didn't even just trust him; I helped him, I comforted him, and I _slept_ with him. I am a fool.

"I'm sorry, Care," Stefan explains softly, looking like he wants to reach out to comfort me, but he thinks better of it, "I was going to tell you, but-"

I cut him off with a sharp look. "Why didn't you tell me right when it happened?" Suddenly, it clicks why he kept it from me, and I feel sick. "You knew that I wouldn't find out what you needed about the coffins if you told me. You knew I couldn't trust him, and you couldn't have that happen just yet. Wow. You are a lot more like Klaus than I thought, Stef. You pushed me right into his arms so that you could get what you needed from me." I cross my arms over my chest and stare at the edge of the table in front of me. I don't want to meet anyone's eyes right now. I am heartbroken, furious, and betrayed all at the same time.

"Gross," Elena comments, "You've been spending time in Klaus' arms? Please tell me you haven't slept with him. I think I might throw up." I ignore her, despite the fact that I'd like to tell her she sounds exactly like Damon right now and maybe she has been spending more time with him than she should be. My lack of response gives her what she needs, and she concludes, "Oh God, you did sleep with him. You know, I always thought you were a little boy crazy, Care, but I had no idea you were such a slut."

Snapping, I throw an insult back her way, "And I had no idea you were such a_ bitch_, but I guess people change."

Ignoring me, Elena turns to Damon and asks, "Did you know Caroline was such a slut, Damon?"

Damon smirks, probably excited to finally speak again, "Of course I knew, Elena. I got down and dirty with Blondie before, don't forget. Although it was a long time ago…"

It was last year. That is not so long ago, but I don't care enough to argue about it. I'd honestly like to forget it ever happened in the first place, but unfortunately I can't. Well, not unless Rebekah decides she wants to take away some memories from me with the help of her compulsion, but I highly doubt that will be happening.

"Oh yeah," Elena says, feigning innocence, "You and Caroline were together…back when Stefan rejected her and she had such low self-esteem that she threw herself at the next good-looking guy, who just so happened to be you. Funny how things work out."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, it's fuckin' hilarious."

"She used me about as much as I used her," Damon agrees with Elena.

It isn't true, of course. Not really. I was upset about Stefan's rejection, and I did fall for Damon because I needed a distraction and he was a very hot one, but he and Elena are leaving out one very huge part of the story: Damon compelled me! I may have been interested in him at first, but when I realized what he was there was no way he could have gotten me to stay with him without compelling me to do so. He used me, abused me, and tossed me aside like last week's garbage. I was a seventeen year old human girl with no defenses against a one-hundred-seventy year old vampire. How did I use him?

"Screw you, Damon!" I screech, "I didn't do shit to you! You used _me_! You compelled _me_! You used me as your own personal blood bag and slave girl all in one. I wanted to kill you when I turned, and I could have, because you had no idea what I was capable of in that moment. But I didn't, Damon. I didn't because I knew it would hurt Elena and it would hurt Stefan. I am a better person, and a better vampire, than you!"

"Oh please," Damon scoffs, "You are a weak, spineless, little girl."

I decide not to keep the conversation going with him, because if I stop giving him chances to talk he'll have to stay quiet. I am once again thankful for Rebekah being as annoyed with Damon as I usually get. She is so lucky to be able to compel him into silence. I don't normally condone using compulsion, but for that one thing I would make an exception.

This conversation has gotten me so worked up and agitated that I need another blood bag to calm down. I reach into the basket at the center of the table and pull out a blood bag, simultaneously popping the plastic top off the tube so I can sip from it. The minute the blood enters my mouth I feel much more relaxed and in control of my emotions. I realize I've been focusing entirely too much on keeping the truth about what happened between me and Stefan, and me and Klaus, inside. I haven't even queried about the death of Bonnie's mother and how that is affecting her. I haven't asked Damon how he got lured here or Elena why she even came at all since she's a human who can't defend herself against the likes of an Original vampire. All I've done is made more problems.

When I finish with the blood bag, I place the empty plastic bag on top of my other empty one and then lean back in my chair. I look to Elena and ask gently, "How is Bonnie doing?"

Elena quirks an eyebrow at me in a way that clearly says, 'You've got to be kidding me', but she surprisingly doesn't say that. She seems to take a moment to think about the question before she answers, "She's not doing good at all. She's still upset that you took off on us. She didn't want to do anything to help vampires, but she went against her instinct for me because she wanted to help protect me. And now her mom is dead. I don't think she's wrong to blame me. I would blame me too if I were her. Bonnie hasn't spoken to me once since the night we opened Mikael's coffin and released him."

My heart aches for my best friend. Bonnie has always been there for me, no matter what. When I was turned by Katherine, she was devastated. She saw me as a killer, but she still made me a daylight ring so that I could go out in the sun without burning up. Bonnie hated that I was turned into her most hated enemy, and we were having a rough time dealing, but she was trying. I feel terribly guilty for being gone in this tragic moment when she probably needs her best friend by her side. She already lost her Grams, and now her mom? It just isn't fair.

"I'm so sorry for leaving," I apologize to all three of my fellow hostages sincerely, but mainly focus on Elena. Stefan already knows why I left, and Damon couldn't care less, so it's really Elena that I'd like to convince I was doing good when I left Mystic Falls. "I had no idea all of this would happen. I thought leaving with Klaus would help. I know now that it was stupid to trust Klaus, and I meant it when I said that I don't and I never will again. That night…the night I left, I felt like I didn't belong here anymore. I mean, my mom was mourning the death of her daughter, but I was still there. Just when things were going well with Matt, he found out I'm a vampire and now he's terrified of me. Things would never have worked with us. Bonnie didn't trust me, and you have no idea how hard it is to feel hated by your best friend just for being alive. I honestly felt that if I had died instead of turned that you all would have been happier. So when Klaus came and told me that he could take me away from all of that, I said yes. I wanted that. But I also thought if he took me away that he wouldn't come back, and I was wrong. So I really am sorry."

I can see a glimmer of regret cross Elena's face before her shoulders slump and she says in defeat, "No one wanted you gone, Caroline. Your mom has been worried sick about you. Matt feels like it's his fault you left. Bonnie misses you too, even though she's too stubborn to admit it. We all worried about you."

"I wasn't really worried," Damon admits with a shrug, "I knew it wouldn't be that easy to get rid of you." He smirks in a smug fashion and I roll my eyes._ Typical Damon. _

Elena pretends not to hear Damon. She fidgets in her seat, her eyes never leaving mine, and I can see she's struggling with herself. She wants to say something…she's just not sure how to say it. Finally, Elena speaks up, "Thank you for explaining your reasons for leaving. I understand why you felt like you had to go. I wish I could forgive you, Care, but I-I can't. I don't know how. I mean…you and…Stefan," her eyes dart to him for a split second before returning to me, "You both kept another big secret from me, and since neither of you want to talk about it, I can't forgive you." She shrugs apologetically, but she has nothing to be sorry for. She's right. How can I expect her to forgive me for leaving when I kissed her boyfriend and I won't even tell her it meant nothing?

I can't tell her it meant nothing, though. Because it didn't. It meant a lot.

"It won't make any difference, Elena," Stefan speaks up, "If you can't forgive now you won't be able to. Explaining what happened won't change what you already know."

Elena's face grows even more serious than it was before, causing her features to appear like a little girl's. Her doe-eyes are large and wide, her lips tiny and pursed together. She looks almost like a lost puppy, and it pulls at my heartstrings. I know before it happens that I'm going to confess everything to her, all because of that face. Curse Elena and her innocent puppy dog face!

"It's fuzzy to me now," I state, my mind going back to the night that Tyler bit me and I accepted my fate was to die slowly and painfully from the poison of a werewolf bite. I can remember everything, see everything, but it is almost like a dream. I know what happened, but I don't know if my interpretation is correct. What if I hallucinated the whole thing? "I, um, remember the night in bits and pieces. And I don't know if some of it was made up by hallucinations, but…I'll tell you everything that I do remember." After a brief pause to collect my thoughts, I recount, "When Tyler bit me, I was pissed at first, and I remember telling him that I never wanted to see him again." That hurts to think about now because it was the last time I saw him, and now that he's dead I'll never get a chance to take back those words. "I don't know who I called, but I know that someone drove me home. I tried to hide it from my mom, but there was a lot of blood, and she saw it. She made me sit down at the kitchen table while she tried to clean the bite with like alcohol wipes and stuff from the first aid kit. Nothing worked, of course. I tried to tell her that, but she wouldn't listen."

When I'm trying to remember what happened after that, Stefan cuts in, reminding, "I was the one who drove you home. You called me when Tyler bit you and I was at the Grill, so I came and got you."

I nod absently, remembering that he's right. I did call him. He did drive me home. "Yeah, and you told my mom that she couldn't do anything to make me better. There is only one cure for a werewolf bite, and it definitely doesn't come in a first aid kit. She got mad at you." She did. I almost laugh when I recall the look on her face when Stefan told her she couldn't do anything but wait for her daughter to die. I'm pretty sure she yelled at him, but then the bite wound really started to sting and I told her to shut up. "After that…I went up to my room and I went to sleep." Elena looks like she wants to ask me to cut the crap and get to the part where I kissed her boyfriend at the time, but she holds her tongue. She's been waiting close to three months to hear this story, and I don't think she wants to risk being told she ruined her chances at learning the truth.

"It must have been a few hours later when I woke up, because it was pitch dark out. The fever was raging. The bite hurt so badly I was in agony. Stefan stayed with me the whole time. I didn't know that you were with Klaus trying to bargain a deal," I beg Elena with my eyes to believe me, even though she knows I can't lie under Rebekah's compulsion, "I thought I was dying. The fever was definitely messing with my head. I nearly attacked my own mother when she tried to bring me a glass of water. Elena, I was unhinged; I was not myself." She nods, both in understanding and to encourage me to keep going. I'm just getting to the part she wants to hear, but I'm getting nervous to spill the details. When I speak again, it is much slower and more careful, because I'm afraid when Elena hears the truth she will go off like a ticking time bomb. "I started talking…a lot. I told Stefan that I was grateful to know him, and that I appreciate him always being there for me. He's saved me more than once, and I was glad that he would be there when I died. He tried to tell me that you were coming, Lena; that I wouldn't die because you were bringing me the cure. I just couldn't comprehend. I didn't have any hope that I'd live through the night."

Seeing that I'm having a hard time getting the words out, Elena prompts, "So you kissed him, then?" I swallow thickly and then nod. "Just like that?" She snaps her fingers, like it was that easy.

"Yes," I nod, but then shake my head, "I mean, no. I don't know."

"How do you not know, Caroline?" Elena is obviously growing frustrated with me. Her anger is being held back by a thread, but I can tell she'd like to jump across the table and shake the truth out of me. "What made you think you could kiss him? What made you so sure he wouldn't push you away? Did he say something to you? I need to know. Just tell me!"

"I told him I love him, okay?!" Once the confession leaves my lips, I clap both hands over my mouth and squeeze my eyes shut. _Oh my God! Did I really just say that? _And now I hate Rebekah again for compelling us all to tell the truth.

After a long, very awkward moment of silence, Elena's voice breaks through, "You are absolutely unbelievable. What about you?" I open my eyes to see who she's talking to; Stefan. "Did you say it back? Did you tell her how much she means to you, too? Why do you have nothing to say about it?"

"No, I didn't say it back, Elena," Stefan says seriously, "But I do care about Caroline. She's a good friend to me, and to you, and you're being-"

Cutting off his words, Elena accuses, "You kissed her back though, didn't you? You can't deny that you have feelings for her when you kissed her! Don't tell me what I'm acting like, Stefan; I don't care! You lied to me. You were supposed to love _me_, and only _me_, but you-"

Following suit, Stefan cuts Elena off as well, "Like you love me and only me? What about Damon then, Elena? You have feelings for him, you've admitted them, but you still expect me to love you the same as before? You can fall for my brother right under my nose, but I can only have feelings for you? Do you even hear yourself right now?"

I've never seen Stefan and Elena argue, never thought they did argue, but it's not something I am enjoying at all. In fact, this whole being-held-captive thing is getting really old. I'm almost eager for Rebekah and Kol to return so one of them can put an end to this ridiculous argument. Elena is being stupid if she thinks Stefan will wait around for her to figure out her feelings for Damon. It's not fair, and yet she expects Stefan to be completely loyal to her. It's not that she feels betrayed because Stefan kissed me. She just doesn't want him to fall out of love with her if she still might be in love with him.

Childishly, Elena repeats, "Do you hear _yourself?" _

Suddenly, I hear a whooshing noise to my right, followed by a crack. Before I can even glance over in that direction, I hear a crack on my left side. Stefan's head falls forward and hits the wooden table with a thump. Briefly, my mind registers that someone has just snapped Damon and Stefan's necks. Then, I feel hands around my own neck, and before I can comprehend anything further, my neck is snapped as well.

**.**

When I come to, I can hear someone crying, and Stefan and Damon are arguing about something. It is a strange sensation, feeling your neck heal itself and your brain switch back on; it's unnatural. Even though I know I'm a vampire and I healed, I still reach up and feel the bones on the back of my neck to make sure everything is realigned right. Once I've confirmed everything is in place, I straighten up and take a look around the table. Damon and Stefan are clearly very angry, and I assume that's because they were just put down for an unwanted nap like myself, but I don't understand why Elena is so distraught.

Then, I hear it. Or, don't hear it, rather.

Elena's heart isn't beating. _She's dead._ But she's not _dead_.

"Oh my God, Elena," I gasp, "You're in transition. How did this happen?"

My mind is racing a mile a minute and I have so many questions to ask, but I don't voice a single one of them out loud. None of them know any more than I do, and it doesn't really matter. Elena is in transition, and there's nothing to be done about that except to complete it so that her life no longer hangs in the balances. There are still five blood bags sitting in the basket at the middle of the table, but it doesn't look like Elena has touched one of them. I wonder if she's considering accepting her fate and dying instead of completing transition and becoming a vampire. I don't dare ask her though because I am too scared to hear the answer. I might have been ticked off at Elena, but I never wanted her to die.

"I can't believe this is happening," I state quietly, not realizing I even opened my mouth to say the words.

All this time we spent protecting Elena, trying to keep her alive, and it's all for nothing. We failed. We didn't save her this time and now she has to become something she wasn't sure she ever wanted to become. I understand how she feels more than anyone else in the room because it's exactly what happened to me. Katherine killed me, and I came back, and I had no idea what was wrong with me. But I was all alone, and she has Damon and Stefan and me here with her.

I reach across the table, stretching as far as my arm will reach so I can touch Elena's hand. She blinks through her tears and looks at me, her expression terrified and desperate. I squeeze her hand and tell her, "It's going to be okay, Elena. I know it doesn't feel like it right now, trust me, I know, but it's not hopeless. Don't give up."

Elena grips my hand tighter as she chokes out, "It was Mikael." Stefan and Damon shut up and listen intently to Elena. This must be the first time she spoke since waking up in transition. I didn't realize we all 'came back to life', so to speak, at almost the same time. "He killed you guys, and then he made me drink his blood. Then he-he killed me." She starts to sob again, even harder than before.

I look over at Stefan in confusion, and he provides the answer I was looking for. "If she turns, and Mikael is killed Elena will die too."

I feel all the hope I had for Elena to still have a happy life sink down to the floor. Now that Elena isn't human, Klaus has no need for her; he won't help protect her from Mikael any longer. In fact, Klaus may even be so angry to hear that his father killed his Doppelganger he'll kill Mikael himself. If it isn't Klaus, it will be Rebekah, or Kol, or maybe even Elijah. For the rest of _eternity_ Elena's life will be tied to Mikael's, and his future isn't looking too bright and sunny at the moment.

"Excellent deduction," A man's deep rumble comes from directly behind me, his foreboding tone sending shivers down my spine. I crane my neck to get a glimpse at him, but he is just out of my line of sight. Somehow, I still know the man is Mikael. "It is good to see some vampires have knowledge of their history."

Finally, Mikael steps forward and I can see him. He is wearing a black suit with a crisp white dress shirt underneath, which comes across much too formal for the monster it is concealing. His hair is short and light brown, his eyes a hazel color, his features hard and lined. His very presense is superior and overwhelming, much like Klaus at a first impression, only Mikael holds no smile in his face or eyes and Klaus loves to play the charmer.

The four of us have nothing to say to the evil step-father of Niklaus Mikaelson. Mikael doesn't point out our silence. He continues speaking as though there were no break in words, "I'm sure you are all curious to know what I have planned...yes?" Someone must have nodded. It wasn't me, but Mikael cracks a crooked, scary smile and says, "Yes, I thought so. I will tell you, but first I need Elena to complete her transition." He stares hard at Elena, "Now, are you ready to do that, sweetheart?"

Elena's lips form a straight line and she shakes her head back and forth a few times before she decides, "I'd rather die."

* * *

**_Sorry about the week-long break with this story. I've been working on it all week, but I didn't get a chance to finish it and edit until today. It also took a bit of a different direction on me, so thus the evil cliff-hanger. Thanks soo soo much to everyone following this story, and especially those who reviewed. You guys make me feel great about the story, and I really am glad you like it. Hope this chapter did not disappoint:)_**

**_NEXT CHAPTER - The question is: Will Elena turn? Will she choose to die naturally? I want to know what you think she should do! Let me know in your review. Also in the next chapter, Klaus comes back to Mystic Falls (for real this time, since I said that last chapter too), and a few rather shocking surprises occur..._**

**_I will have an update by this weekend for this chapter:) In the meantime, check out my other Steroline fic: The Only Exception_**

**_And take the poll on my profile if you have the chance. It's to help me decide on my next Steroline story. I'll be leaving the poll up until I finish this story, so be sure to check it out and vote for your fave idea(s)._**

**_-MissCarolineForbes_**


End file.
